


Winter Is Coming

by marvelfan



Series: Winter Has A Name [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Clint Barton, Bachelor Party, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Crying, Cutting, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Depressed Steve Rogers, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Engagement Party, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exploring, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Thor, Representation Matters, Sam Is So Done, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam is done with everyone's shit, Self-Harm, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Party, The Avengers Need a Hug, Violence, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, anniversary party, bucky likes to garden too, drunk super soldiers are goofy, medical coma, mental manipulation, mentions of Howard Stark - Freeform, mentions of colonel phillips - Freeform, mentions of peggy carter - Freeform, secret meetings, steve does not like peter at first, steve likes to garden, tony recruited a new team member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: Steve and Bucky take the next step in their relationship/life.





	1. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be back and writing this third and final installment of the series! I know it has been a year since I did anything with this story, but hey, that's life. The chapters aren't as long, and this fic will probably only be about 30k total.
> 
> I will try and post a new chapter every week.  
> I will be updating the tags with each chapter, so please READ THE TAGS!
> 
> As always, thank you to my wonderful, best friend/beta, Kristin! You are amazing and deserve ice cream.

Steve and Bucky have been living in their new house for almost a year, which means they are due for a call from Tony about having a one year celebration. It has been a long journey to get to where they are, but Steve and Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way. They have started to settle into their new house quite nicely, enjoying the fresh air and not having any prying eyes. Since moving in, Bucky is most proud of Steve for starting to draw and paint again. Steve typically draws his memories and pictures of Bucky, and will paint how he is feeling that day or in that moment. They are finally getting the life that they deserve.

One thing they miss, oddly enough, is doing chores. Steve decided to make a chore list, detailing who got which chore each day, and made sure to switch it up daily. It was decided Steve would always do the laundry after getting upset at Bucky for continuously folding the clothes wrong and never hanging anything up. They decided Bucky should do the dishes after Steve accidentally broke quite a few during flashbacks. The one responsibility they both share is the beautiful garden they created. Bucky is out tending to the flowers, while Steve is planting vegetables and picking fruit off the fruit trees.

“How’s it comin’ over there, Stevie?”

“Pretty good, Buck,” he called over his shoulder as he planted another tomato plant. “How’re the flowers lookin’?”

“Not bad if I say so myself. The garden is going to be beautiful. The amaryllises, anemones, daisies, dahlias, and hydrangeas are starting to sprout. You’re gonna love all the different colors, babe. Oh, Natasha asked for a picture once they’re all in bloom and what not. You know how she secretly loves flowers.”

Steve was smiling over at Bucky with pride. He is so proud that Bucky learned all about flowers and plants to help with the garden.

“Nat is secretly a sentimentalist. She just hides it under layers of murder, sarcasm, pointed looks, and did I mention murder? She should be here anyway when they start to bloom – Tony’s “secret” one year celebration for us, remember?”

“Oh yeah, the party we’re not supposed to know about but everyone is texting us details about?”

Steve finished planting the tomatoes, and walked over to where Bucky was sitting on the ground.

“That’s the one. It’s next weekend, I think. Should be fun. Haven’t had all of us together since we moved in.”

“Yup. When we went to New York, Thor was on another planet. I will never get used to saying that.”

Steve ruffled the brunet’s hair, happy he’s not the only one still somewhat freaked out that they know an actual God and that aliens are in fact real.

“It will be nice to have us all together, and it’s been a while since we were in New York.”

Bucky finished tending to the flowers and lifted his arms up for Steve to pull him off the ground, to which the blond happily complied.

“I am gonna get cleaned up some, and then head into town for some more seeds. Need anythin’?”

“Uh, could you grab another hand fork? I sort of broke the other one…”

“Sure, Stevie.” Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve right on those luscious pink lips.

“Mmmmm. If you keep going, you might not make it to the store today,” Steve mumbled as he kissed back.

“As much as I would love that, I want our gardens looking beautiful by next week,” Bucky said as he unfortunately pulled away from a very sweaty, shirtless Steve. “Alright, shower then store.”

“I’ll clean up out here, then grab a shower while you’re in town. Dinner will be cookin’ by the time you get back.”

“Annnnddd,” he said, drawing out the word, “I get to kick your ass in cards tonight.”

“Oh, do ya now? I wouldn’t be so sure of ya’self over there. I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeve.”

“Can’t wait to see what you have in store, baby.” Bucky gave him one quick kiss and was off to the shower.

Steve cleaned up outside and headed into the shower after Bucky left for town.

\--

Bucky loves being with Steve, and he knows that Steve loves being with him, but sometimes they each need their alone time. For Bucky, going into town is his alone time. He’s tried to get Steve to come with him many of times (and only succeeded a few), but Steve has continuously denied going out of fear of accidentally hurting someone or being recognized. Bucky just wished Steve would learn to love and see himself the way he does. Bucky understands, he truly does, which is why he is on a secret mission in town today.

Bucky arrived at the plant shop and purchased two kinds of lilies, six kinds of orchids, and some irises. He also remembered to get the hand fork that Steve needed. After the plant store, he hopped over to the local grocery store for a few items. This was the mission that Steve knew about. However, Bucky has one final stop before driving back the house.

Bucky dropped his groceries off in his car, then made a direct route to the park, where the secret mission was going down. Once he made it to the jungle gym where his confidant was supposed to be, Bucky couldn’t see him. He waited a minute or so before getting nervous and thinking he wasn’t going to show.

“Captain,” a voice came from above him in the tree.

“Jesus,” he shouted. “Is that you,” quickly recovering from being frightened.

He watched as the dark man dropped from the tree to right in front of Bucky.

“You’re like a damn cat, ya know that?”

“I have been told. This is a very… quaint place,” the man said as he surveyed the town.

“Well, it’s no Wakanda, your highness, but it works for us. Plus, we live on the outskirts of town, which you will be seeing next weekend, correct?”

“Yes, Captain. Your widow has told me if I miss it, I might lose a certain beloved body part. I get the feeling she does not know an extra celebration will be in order, correct?”

“Yup. If she knew, trust me, she’d be here inspecting them and making sure they look just right. She’d also mother hen the entire situation, which I’m trying to hold off on ‘til next week. I’m putting her and Pepper in charge of planning it. God knows the world will bow to them.”

“They are… persuasive, to say the least. As much as I enjoy our little talks, I do have other matters to attend to back in Wakanda. Here is what you asked for. My people worked very hard to get them the way you wanted. I hope you like them.”

Bucky inspected the objects the King handed to him, looking them over inside and out. He was blown away with how beautiful they are. The Wakandans did a masterful job in making these.

“They’re perfect,” he whispered. “Thank you. I… they’re perfect. Thank you, T’challa.”

“You are welcome. I must be going, but I will see you next week. Take care.”

“See you next week.” Bucky watched as T’challa made his way to his impressive looking car, which currently housed the Dora Milaje, who always intimidated the shit out of Bucky.

Thankfully children didn’t start to show up on the playground until T’challa left. It would have been a bit creepy to have two grown men with no kids on a playground. Bucky thinks better of it, and realized it’s creepy to have one grown man on a playground with no child of his own. Hastily making his retreat, Bucky is stopped by one little girl tugging on his sleeve.

_Oh God, be as least creepy as possible, Buck_.

“Hi, may I help you,” he asked in his most polite voice. _God, I hope that wasn’t creepy_.

“You have a metal arm.”

“Um, yes I do.

The little girl held up her right arm for Bucky to look at.

“We almost match. Mine isn’t metal, but mommy and daddy said this one isn’t real.”

Bucky could see what she meant, as her right arm is a prosthetic.

“Mommy and daddy say a man with a metal arm saves people. We both have fake arms. You’re my hero,” she said, swiftly giving Bucky a hug before running off to play with other children.

Bucky was paralyzed for a moment as he fucking melted right then and there. It took him a few moments, but he finally collected his heart off the floor and walked over to his car. He sat there for a moment, just thinking about how much that girl’s words meant to him, and how he never thought his arm would be a symbol for others with a missing limb. He can’t wait to tell Steve about his interaction with her, of course without mentioning the meeting with T’challa. He’ll find that out soon enough.

Bucky drove home, making sure to hide the special items T’challa gave him in a place Steve would never look – inside their jar of seashells. He went into the kitchen and found Steve cooking a delicious smelling dinner.

“Hey, sexy.”

“Hey yourself, gorgeous. How was town?”

“It was amazing. I got the rest of the seeds for us and a few groceries. That isn’t even the best part!”

“Oh, do tell,” Steve smiled at him, putting the towel down and giving Bucky his undivided attention.

“As I was walking back to the car, this little girl stops me and holds up her arm. She had a prosthetic arm and called me her hero! Steve, I fucking melted on the sidewalk. I was an actual pile of mush.”

“Aw, Buck, that is heartwarming. You’re a hero to everyone, not just me. That little girl was probably so happy that someone with a prosthetic is a superhero.” Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. “Don’t think for a second that I’m going to go easy on ya in cards cause of that story.”

“Punk”

“Jerk.” Steve gave him one more quick kiss before swatting at his ass. “Dinner is almost ready. Go sit.”

“So pushy,” Bucky teased, but ultimately did what he was told. Steve had gotten better at cooking since moving out here. Bucky does not pass up a chance to eat his cooking, no matter what is happening.

After eating their dinner, Steve grabbed the deck of cards for their weekly game night, consisting of Go Fish, Rummy, and War. Steve didn’t lie when he said he had a few tricks up his sleeve, and beat Bucky in cards that night. Bucky didn’t mind at all. He got to see the splitting smile on Steve’s face, and losing at cards is a small price to pay to see that smile. That night he went to bed thinking about the dinner he is planning for Steve in just a few short days.

\--

The next few days passed quickly as Bucky and Steve finished their garden, having planted and picked what they needed to. The team is going to visit them in three days for their “surprise” one year celebration. Bucky isn’t even worried about that though. He is more worried about how tonight is going to go for him. He has planned this entire evening for a few days now, hoping it’ll all go according to plan.

He woke Steve up with an oil massage, working out any kinks the blond had from sleeping. It was no hardship for Bucky – he could touch Steve every minute of every day and never get bored. After giving him a warm massage, Bucky took Steve to the shower, slowly washing him of the oil, while peppering small kisses all over his body. Bucky is doing everything in his power to make today the most romantic day for Steve.

Bucky made strawberry cream and blueberry cream stuffed crepes, with powder sugar and a sweet cream cheese drizzle on top with added fruit. Bucky was hoping Steve wouldn’t get an inkling something was up, after all, Bucky did just make his favorite breakfast food.

“Mmm, Buck. These are delicious. Sam finally gave you his mama’s recipe?”

“I’m glad you like ‘em, Stevie. Yup, he finally caved.”

“Whatever’s gotten into you this morning, I am loving it. You’ve been so sweet today. Is it my birthday?” When Bucky shook his head no, he could see the slight confusion in Steve’s eyes. “Is it your birthday? Did I have a time lapse again?”

“Oh, no, baby! No, shush. You’re fine. I just felt like doin’ something for my best guy. I’ve been so proud of you, proud of us actually. We’ve been here for a year now, Stevie. We’ve come a long way since last year. I wanted us to have a special day before everyone is here and running around.”

Steve leaned forward to kiss Bucky.

“I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too, Stevie.” Bucky kissed him once more before continuing. “What would you like to do today?”

Bucky watched as Steve got the dopiest looking smile on his face.

“Can we lay in bed all day, making love?”

“God, yes.”

Bucky was thrilled with the idea, and quickly cleared the plates so they could go straight to their room. Once there, Bucky laid Steve down on the bed as gently as possible. He began giving Steve a full body massage again, making sure to kiss everywhere he touched.

“We’re gonna take our time today, okay baby?”

“Yes, Buck. Please.”

Bucky was so proud of Steve for how far he’s come. Last year Steve wouldn’t even consider letting Bucky top him, but he’s gotten to the point where if it is slow love making, Steve will let Bucky be the top. Bucky loves him so much and is going to cherish this man for the rest of his life.

He makes sure to go slow, teasing Steve along the way. One of Bucky’s favorite ways to tease is to take Steve into his mouth for a few seconds, then release and softly blow air on him. It drives Steve insane. Bucky opened him up, one finger at a time, until Steve was able to take four fingers. Bucky and Steve murmured sweet nothings to each other as Steve came all over his and Bucky’s stomach, soon followed by Bucky’s release. This continued well into the afternoon.

Steve, in his beautiful blissed out state tried to mumble something to Bucky, but it was incoherent.

“Shhh, sleep now, baby. I’m gonna start on dinner. I’ll wake ya when it’s almost ready.”

Bucky kissed Steve on the forehead before throwing on a pair of shorts and heading down to the kitchen to cook.

Bucky put a damn placemat over the table, topping it off with a few candles to add to the mood, making it feel fancy and intimate. He got to work cooking the cacio e pepe soufflé, while also beginning the main dish of oven roasted lamb-chops with mint chimichurri. For dessert, he is making mini chocolate cake puffs.

The soufflés are cooling down, and the lamb has ten minutes left in the oven. Bucky decided to wait ‘til after he wakes Steve up to put the mini cakes in the oven. Bucky walks upstairs to their room, and had to stop and stare at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Steve is sprawled out on the bed, wrapped in covers like a cocoon, and his face buried in Bucky’s pillow. Bucky thought he looked like a beautiful angel. He tip toed over to Steve, gently nudging him awake.

“Hey beautiful. It’s time to get up. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Mph, Buck. D’ wanna get up.”

“I know, baby. I made you a very special dinner. I promise it’s worth you getting up for.”

“Mmm, can’t wait. Be right there.”

Bucky left him to get ready, and went downstairs to take the lamb out of the oven and pop the cake in. Bucky is planning on having the dinner inside, and then taking Steve out to their porch to have dessert, where he decorated in beautiful fairy and lantern lights, candles lining the porch, and rose petals laid out. It is the perfect scene for what Bucky has in store.

Bucky put the lambs on the plate just as Steve walked into their kitchen.

“Buck, this looks amazing. And whatever you made smells delicious.”

“Thanks, Stevie. I hope you like it. Sit down and I’ll bring the food over.”

Bucky had the soufflés on the table already, and brought the lamb-chops over, glad that he had the candle on the table lit already.

“Buck, this looks amazing. You’ve outdone yourself.”

“Nothing is too much for you, Stevie. I wanted to do somethin’ special for my best guy to celebrate how far we’ve both come over the last year.”

The two men clinked the glasses of wine together, and dug into their food. Usually Bucky is critical of his own cooking, but by God did he outdo himself on this meal. Even he couldn’t find fault in it. Partway through he had to get up to take the cakes out of the oven, which by the smell, he would have eaten right then and there. But, alas, he had plans for those little cakes and didn’t want to ruin said plan. They talked about the party and getting everything ready for when the team comes over, how they are liking their house and what additions they want to add on, and reminiscing about their days with the Howling Commandos.

“Buck, everything was delicious. I swear I will have more parties if it means you do this every time. This has been such an amazing day.”

“S’ not over yet, baby. Wait here for just two minutes.”

Bucky excused himself and ran to get the items he placed in the seashell container, and made his way back to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna take the desserts outside on the porch and then come back and get you. I’ve got a surprise for ya.”

“I can’t wait to see it, punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky took the mini chocolate cakes outside and put them on the table, quickly lighting each candle that was out there. He realized it took him a few minutes longer than expected to light the candles when he heard Steve call out to see if he was okay.

“I’m good. Give me one minute, babe.”

He put the finishing touches on the table, and went back inside to retrieve the love of his life.

“Alright, Stevie. Come with me, but I want you to close your eyes.”

“Should I be nervous, Buck,” the blond anxiously asked.

“No, Stevie. I hope you’re gonna like it.”

“I’m sure I will, Buck.”

Bucky led him outside, making sure Steve kept his eyes closed the entire time. Once they were finally out on the porch, Bucky told him to open his eyes. He watched as Steve’s face went from nervous to awestruck in under a second.

“Buck… this is… this is beautiful.” The blond turned in a circle, taking the entire scene in. When he turned back around, Bucky was down on one knee.

“Steve, you are the love of my life. I have been waiting for this day for almost a hundred years. My biggest fear in life is losing you, but I don’t want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are all I have ever needed, and are all I ever will need. Every time you smile, I swear it gives light to the sun. You are the most important person in my life, and I couldn’t imagine a day without you.” Bucky pulled the ring out from his pocket. “Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?”

Steve fought back the tears to answer him.

“Yes. Yes a million times over. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. Yes.”

Bucky put the ring on his finger, and surged up to hug and kiss the love of his life.

“You make me so fuckin’ happy, Steve. I love you more than life itself.”

“I love you too, Bucky. I… I can’t believe this is happening.  I’ve dreamt of this since I knew what love was, probably even before that.”

“I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes on ya. You’re my everything, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you too, Bucky. I can’t believe you planned all of this. Where did you get this ring? It is gorgeous.”

“I had a little help from our friend in Wakanda. The ring is made out of vibranium, same as the shield. We decided to keep the colors the same as the shield too. The inside is the color of my arm, with a red inscription.”

Steve looked at the inside, reading the words ‘ _til the end of the line_. “’Til the end of the line, Buck. Always.”

“’Til the end of the line, Stevie.”

They spent the rest of the night eating their dessert out on the beautifully designed porch, and then Bucky took Steve back up to their room to make passionate love to his fiancé.


	2. The Wedding of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!  
> Seriously, this chapter is nothing but fun and fluff.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend, Kristin, for editing this chapter for me and making it look good. You are amazing.

The team arrived Friday night at Steve and Bucky’s house, having made their game plan for the following day, how to decorate without the two soldiers knowing, even though half the team let them in on the secret. Bucky and Steve greeted their friends with open arms, glad that they were able to visit. Steve made a fire outside, while Bucky gathered supplies for smores. They all enjoyed a fireside snack, catching up with one another. Bucky loved hearing about the mission the team had been on – nothing that he or Steve were needed for – but still a pretty extensive mission. Bruce piped up towards the end of the night, asking if Steve and Bucky could take him into town tomorrow and show him around. Knowingly, the two soldiers agreed. It was decided on the plane ride in that Bruce would be the sacrificial lamb to get the two men out of the house, and Natasha was kind enough to give Bucky a heads up. They finished their smores and headed in for the night. It was imperative they each received their beauty sleep for the coming day.

\--

The next morning, Steve made everyone heaping piles of pancakes, along with sausage links and crispy bacon. Natasha was with him while he was cooking; checking up on how he was feeling.

“I’m good, Nat. I’m happy.”

“That’s good, Steve. You deserve to be happy. Ready for the party tonight?”

“Oh yes. I’m sure Stark has some crazy plans for it. Please tell me he didn’t get strippers? I can’t handle that.”

“He tried to, but I politely informed him I would rip his balls off and feed them to him if he did.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Enough talking. Cook my food,” she said, sitting on the counter while taking a sip of her coffee.

The rest of the team shuffled in, filling their plates with food, and scattering about to eat. After brunch was finished, and the dishes in the dishwasher, Bruce asked if the couple was ready to leave.

“Give us about 10 minutes,” Bucky said.

He and Steve both needed to change and put their shoes on. When they were ready, they met Bruce outside at the car, ready to go on their totally “unplanned” tour of the town. Bucky knew the town was small, so he factored in driving up to the mountains, getting a nice view of the area.

Bucky parked at the top of the town when he decided walking would waste more time than just driving through and pointing. Plus, it was early June and the weather was beautiful. Granted, the main part of town was only one mile long, but still.

Steve pointed out the courthouse and the library, talking about their architectural design and the history of the town. Bruce was a trooper, smiling and nodding along as the blond talked. They passed over an old railroad track, and Steve detailed the history of the train track and why it was no longer used in the town.

Bucky took over as tour guide once they hit the shops on the left side of the street. He talked about the breakfast diner, the over-priced antique store that he wasn’t sure how was still in business, a few other random hippie dippy stores, the amazing crepe restaurant that both Steve and Bucky both swear by, a sweet candy store, and a few pubs.

Steve was in charge when they crossed over to the right side of the street to make their way back up to the car. He showed Bruce the barber shop, a dairy store, a salvation army store, another pub, a used book store (which Steve actually liked, even though their selection was big), a few insurance companies, an old toy store, a few photography businesses, and yet another antique store.

All in all, it only took them an hour to go through the town, so Bucky decided to take them for an hour long drive up the mountains.

“It’s beautiful up here,” Bruce said as he was escorted up to the look off point on the mountain.

“It’s one of our favorite places to visit here. It’s quiet and peaceful.” Steve was looking out to the horizon, taking in the beauty of mother nature.

They stayed up there for about a half hour before deciding to drive back down the mountain. Bucky got a little hungry and decided to take them to this small deli right outside of town that had the best paninis around. They ate and talked for about forty-five minutes, and then got back in the car to head home. In the rearview window, Bucky saw Bruce send a text, assumingly telling Natasha that they were on their way back. Bucky figured their little excursion took roughly five hours, which he assumed was plenty of time to give the team to decorate.

When they arrived home, Bruce thanked the soldiers for a good time and showing him around the town. The scientist truly did have a fun time and enjoyed seeing a new part of the country. He went back inside, while Bucky and Steve lingered outside.

“You ready for this, Stevie?”

“I’ve been ready for this moment for over seventy years, Buck.”

Each man slid their respective rings on that they had in their pockets, linking their hands together, and walking into their “surprise” party to deliver the happiest news of their lives.

As soon as they walked in, they were immediately hit by streamers and confetti being blown out of a mini cannon. Their living room was decorated in “Happy 1 Year Anniversary” banners, the dining room table was littered with delicious smelling food, and the lights on their porch were lit. Sam wrapped his arms around the two men, congratulating them on their one year, followed by Tony and Thor, and then finally Natasha, Clint, and Bruce. Bucky and Steve were grateful that they could share this moment with their friends, no, their family.

“Here ya go, Buck-a-roo, drink up! It is a party after all, and if I’m involved, there is lots of drinking to be had. Drink, drink.” Tony was always so energetic, it almost baffled Bucky.

“So, how does it feel to have been out here one year?”

“It feels great. I love being out here, enjoying the quiet air of the country. I miss Brooklyn, but I’m happy we moved here.” Steve loved the big city, but after everything that has happened, it’s been nice for him to get away.

“I love it out here. I’m with Stevie on this one. I miss the city, but it’s nice to get away, ya know?”

“Congratulations, Steven and Bucky. You both deserve eternal happiness.”

Steve missed everyone, but he might have missed Thor the most. He would never tell Natasha that, but Steve has a soft spot for the God.

Gathering up the courage, Bucky links his hand with Steve, clutching it to let the other man know he’s ready to tell the team.

“We actually have an announcement to make.”

“Are you moving back to the tower? Cause Stark already rented your room out to someone.”

“He did what? Tony, you rented our room out?”

“Don’t listen to Hawkshit over there, your room is fine. I found someone that might be able to help on the team. No biggie.”

“Who?” Steve was instantly alert, not liking the idea of a strange new person being added to the team without he or Bucky knowing about it.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. He’s cool. I checked him out and everything. Plus, he’s still in high school, so he wouldn’t be joining us for a while.”

“He’s how old? Stark, you did not go robbing the cradle for a team member. Jesus, the kid’s in high school for fuck’s sake.” Bucky couldn’t believe Stark recruited a kid to the team.

“I’ve met him. He’ stronger than he seems. Apparently, he was bit by a radioactive spider and it gave him increased strength, among other abilities.”

“Nat, he’s in high school! Wait, don’t tell me he dresses as a damn spider. I will flip my shit if he does.”

“Slow your roll, grandpa. It’s not a spider outfit per say, but it has a spider on it.” Tony didn’t see what the big deal was.

“Everyone’s got a gimmick these days.” Sam is not bitter, nope, not at all…

“I believe you said that to me after learning who I am.”

“That’s right cat boy, and I still mean it.”

“You are one to talk, bird boy.” T’challa wasn’t going to allow Sam to insult his suit.

“Hey now! Birds are cool.” Clint took offense any time someone insulted birds.

“What was your announcement, Bucky?” Leave it to Thor to reign the conversation back in to its main issue.

Bucky looked over at Natasha, whom raised a pointed brow in his direction. He took one last sip of his wine, hand still interlaced with Steve’s.

“So, um, Steve and I have an announcement. No, we’re not moving back to the tower, and don’t think for a minute the conversation is over about recruiting a damn kid to the team. But,” he looked over at Steve and smiled once he saw the love on the blond’s face, “a couple days ago I asked Steve to marry me. He said yes.”

Both men held up their hands so the team could see their rings. The only one not surprised was T’challa, but only because he knew about this months ago when Bucky asked him to make the rings.

The team let out a surrounding “congratulations” and enveloped them in a massive group hug.

“You got engaged and waited a couple of days to tell us?” Natasha might have been a bit irritated at that.

“If it makes you feel better, Паучок, we were hoping you and Pepper would be willing to plan it for us.”

If he didn’t know Natasha better, he would have missed the gleam in her eyes when he asked her that.

“Of course, I will, Стив.”

“Pepper is going to be thrilled. She loves planning events, let alone weddings!” Tony was already texting her the news.

“Congrats, guys. I’m happy for you both.”

“I actually wanted to ask you something, Sam. Would you be my best man?”

“Of course, dude! I’d be honored.”

Bucky was thrilled that Sam said yes. His second choice was Stark, whom would have made an awesome best man as well.

“And Natasha, would you be my best man?” She was Steve’s first choice, and if it came to it, Thor was his close second choice.

“Yes. I get to play wedding planner and best man all in one. This should be fun.”

Steve leaned over to place a loving kiss on the redhead’s cheek, grateful for her presence in his life.

The night went on, and Thor eventually broke out the Asgardian mead to share with the two soldiers as a gift. After sloppily saying their thanks and good nights to the team, Bucky and Steve made their way up to their rooms, with minimal trips or falls along the way. The two men eventually undressed and fell into bed in a heap of giggles.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s cheeks and started squeezing and pulling on them.

“Would you please stop squishing my face?”

“Nope.”

“But why, Buck?”

“Well, Stevie, at first I wanted t’ see how funny you’d look, but even like this, y’ still look adorable. I could squish these cheeks forever.” Bucky continued to squish the other man’s cheeks in amusement.

Steve wanted to tell Bucky it was times like these he questioned the other man’s sanity, but they were both still pretty tipsy from Thor’s mead, so he couldn’t really blame the guy.

“I love ya, Buck.”

“Love you too, Steeb.”

They fell asleep snuggled together, each happy to be with the other.

\--

Steve and Bucky traveled back to New York with the team, minus T’Challa who went back to Wakanda. They were going to stay out there for the next week, meeting with Natasha and Pepper to discuss wedding ideas. Well, more like Bucky and Steve give little quips of input and the ladies shoot them down or stare at them like they’re crazy.

“We know we want a fall wedding, so late August, September, or very early October.” Steve loved the changing colors of the trees during fall.

“Fall weddings are beautiful. Do you have a place in mind as to where you want to get married?” Pepper was diligently writing their good ideas down, excited to plan the wedding for these two saps.

“We were thinkin’ Brooklyn Botanic Garden. It’s beautiful and it’s home in Brooklyn. Feels right.” Bucky and Steve knew that no matter what venue, they knew they wanted to be married in Brooklyn.

“I can definitely arrange that. The flowers are going to be gorgeous.” Pepper loved the Botanic Garden, so she is secretly thrilled they want it there.

“What about food, music, decorations, guest lists, and invitations?”

“Guest list is easy. You all and T’Challa.” Steve doesn’t know or trust anyone outside of their team, so the guest list is pretty small for him.

“Tony is going to want to invite a certain recruit to the wedding. I know he wants you two to meet him. I think he’s going to ask if the kid could be the photographer,” Pepper said, rolling her eyes at the thought of a teenager being their wedding photographer.

“No.”

“Steve, I thought we-,”

“No. Suddenly this kid comes out of nowhere and into Tony’s life? I don’t trust it.”

“That’s why we talked about meeting him as a team. From what we heard, he’s strong, but he’s not Thor or Hulk strong, Stevie.”

The blond huffed in annoyance, still not liking the idea of a newcomer.

“Please tell Tony we will meet him, both for the team and to see his photography skills.” Bucky knows Steve is going to be extra hard on the kid. Should be a fun meeting.

“That leaves music, food, decorations, and invitations. Do you two even know a color scheme?”

If they didn’t know Natasha better, they would have thought she sounded annoyed.

“We were thinkin’ navy blue and silver.”

“Original.”

Steve mumbled something in Russian, which set off a chain reaction that ended in he and Natasha bickering in their own language, while Bucky and Pepper watched in fondness.

“I meant to say, it sounds lovely,” the assassin said, making sure to give the big blond a pointed look while saying it.

“We kinda assumed that decorations would be the garden for the most part. I’m not real sure what would go with it.”

“That’s fine. I can go there and see what would work and what wouldn’t. You two do not need to worry about that.” This wedding was shaping up to be fairly simple for Pepper. She already knew that there was going to be deep red flowers on each table.

“We want music from the thirties and forties. I don’t know many songs from this era.” Steve slightly curled in on himself, still ashamed that he isn’t caught up on pop culture.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve, whispering that it was okay, and he shouldn’t feel bad about that.

“Sam knows a guy,” Natasha simply stated.

“All that’s left is food. I’m assuming neither of you have allergies, so I would just have to worry about the team. I can have Jarvis pull everyone’s record to get a list of allergies. It should be no problem. Do either of you have any special requests for food?”

Both men shook their heads no.

“No worries. Everything is going to be perfect.” Pepper finished writing the details in her Starkpad. “Do you two have any other requests or suggestions?”

“Yes. Could we not let the people know about this? I don’t want the place surrounded by press or letting any enemy know where we’ll be.” Steve will always be cautious that someone is going to try and hurt them.

“Of course. Only we and the Garden’s staff will know. If you’d like, I could have the Botanic Garden’s send their staff home for the night and personally select staff for the night. Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes, thank you, Pepper.” Steve knew that Pepper wouldn’t let anyone ruin their big day.

“Okay, you boys are free to go.”

They gave the ladies a kiss on the cheek goodbye, turning around one last time to watch as the women were already discussing their game plan. God help the poor bastard that decides to stand in their way.

They decided to go find Tony, who informed them that before the week was out, they were going to meet the new recruit. Steve was extremely reluctant to say the least, but he supposed he could give the kid a chance.

“Where is the kid even from, Tony,” he asked, walking into the lab.

“Queens.”

“Better than Jersey, Stevie.”

“Still not Brooklyn.”

“Don’t get rocks in your socks there, grandpa. The kid is fine, and he’s incredibly smart. He could easily get a full ride to MIT if he wanted.”

“When are we meeting him?”

“In about thirty minutes when he gets here.”

“WHAT?”

“Captain Rogers, it is good to have you back again, but I must warn you, your heart rate is rapidly increasing.”

“Jarvis, lovely to hear you again,” he growled at the ceiling. “Fine, we’ll meet him in the new training room,” he spewed as he stormed out of the lab.

“That went well. Don’t you think that went well. Took it like a champ that one. Thanks Jarvis.”

“You are welcome, Sir.”

“Tony, you couldn’t have given him a couple of days to build up to it? Now he’s going to kill the kid.”

“That’s what you’re there for, to make sure he doesn’t. Brucie bear is going to be there, and so is Widow. I don’t know what Capsicle is freaking out about.”

“Tony, it’s a new person that Steve doesn’t know. For all he knows, the kid could be Hydra. That’s what he’s freaking out about. And, J, ya know he hates bein’ called Captain. Not cool man.” He left the AI and engineer to wallow in what they’ve done. He has to go calm his fiancé down before Steve gets it in his head completely that the kid is Hydra and he’s supposed to kill him. God help, Bucky.

Bucky found Steve in the newly modified training room, dressed in his black gear and ready to fight. _Jesus, I shouldn’t want to fuck him right now. Get it together Barnes_.

“Steve, how ya doin’?

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill him yet.”

“Steve, no killing. Give the kid a chance. If he sucks, then he’s gone. Tony for whatever reason has decided to take this kid under his wing. Maybe he relates to him or whatever, but we should at least give the kid a chance. Alright?”

“Fine. S’ not my fault if the kid gets hurt.”

The training room door opened as Natasha, Sam, Tony, Bruce, and who Bucky could only assume was the kid, walked in.

“Tony, he’s twelve,” Steve yelled. He couldn’t believe how young the kid looked.

“Actually Mr. Rogers, I’m eighteen.”

“Jesus, Tony.” Bucky hasn’t heard someone say “mister” in over seventy years.

“Give him a chance. You’ll be surprised.”

They set up the simulation to be capture the flag at an airport. They split into teams: Sam, Bucky and Steve on one, and Tony, Peter, and Natasha on the other. Bruce is standing by in case he is needed.

Bucky was pleasantly surprised to learn that Peter could hold his own in a fight. The kid is still inexperienced and has a lot to learn, but he didn’t do too bad. To be fair, Steve ended up dropping a simulated truck on the kid, who in his defense, caught it, but couldn’t do much more. Steve wound up getting the other teams flag and ended the simulation.

Steve walked out of the room after telling Tony “he’s sloppy, has a lot to learn.”

“I think that went well. You did good kid.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I don’t think he likes me too much. He dropped a truck on me.”

“Don’t take it personally, kid. He coulda killed ya if he wanted,” Bucky said, patting the kid on the back. “Tony tells me you’re quite the photographer. How’s about you get cleaned up and we’ll meet ya on the common floor to look at your stuff.”

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes.”

“Jesus, Tony. Make him stop with that,” he said, walking out with Bruce and Natasha.

They all got cleaned up, and Steve was slightly less grumpy while looking at the kid’s pictures. He mumbled about liking a few pictures in the beginning, but became more animated as he went through the album, noting places he remembered. At the end, Steve agreed to let Peter be their photographer, but only after Pepper runs a complete background check on the kid and Steve knows his life history. He’s not leaving anything to chance.

The rest of the week flew by and before they knew it, Bucky and Steve were on a flight back across the country to their house.

“What a week, Stevie.” Bucky was exhausted. This past week was crazy for him – wedding planning, meeting a new team member, and being around the craziness that is New York. He’s excited to get back to their quiet home for a few months.

“I kept reminding myself of one thing the whole time.”

“What’s that?”

“We’re getting’ married, Buck. I’m gonna be married to my best guy.”

Bucky fucking melted on the jet, kissing Steve with as much passion as he could muster in his tired state.

\--

The next few months flew for everyone, but more so for Natasha and Sam. They were tasked as the best men for the wedding, which also meant they had to throw one killer bachelor party. They decided instead of two separate parties, they might as well throw one giant extravaganza. The two racked their brains together and came up with an awesome plan for the entire day. Natasha made sure that no one told the happy couple what was in store for their bachelor party day. She made sure to tell Steve and Bucky to get a good night’s rest when they arrived Thursday night, for they would need it the next day.

Late Friday morning, Sam took the group to one of his favorite places to eat – Catfish. It was a Cajun styled restaurant in Brooklyn, that he knew Bucky and Steve would love. Tony might have made a few comments about how certain seafood was a natural aphrodisiac, which only made Bucky and Steve kiss in front of them all.

From there, Natasha took them all to Brooklyn Boulder, a rock climbing gym. Natasha and Clint moved up the walls faster than all of them. Tony complained about how he could just use his suit to fly to the top, and eventually sat with Bruce once he finally finished the wall. Sam was just happy to watch as Bucky and Steve climbed the walls together, whispering to each other the whole time.

“I can’t believe we’re getting’ married tomorrow, Stevie.” Bucky still couldn’t believe that he was finally going to marry the love of his life after waiting so long.

“You make me the happiest person in the world, Buck. I never want to spend another day without you.”

“I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you too, Buck.”

After rock climbing, Natasha took them all to Habana Outpost, a Mexican and Cuban cuisine restaurant. Sam and Natasha debated about going to a baseball game afterwards, but they knew Steve would flip his shit because his team moved. Sam thinks Steve will forgive himself for his actions as the Winter Soldier sooner than he’d forgive the Dodgers. Mess with a man’s brain for over seventy years, fine. But mess with a man’s baseball team, oh hell no. They eventually decided to just go sightseeing and have the two soldiers show them some of their old favorite places in Brooklyn. Bucky and Steve would look at each other with such fondness every time they shared a memory with the team.

For dinner, Sam chose Fette Sau BBQ. Let’s just say it was everything they could want and more. Feeling stuffed, Natasha took them to their next activity – bowling at Brooklyn Bowl. One might think it was an average night of bowling, but one would be wrong. This bowling alley has a full bar and actual live bands that play for them. What the team, minus Steve, didn’t know, was that Bucky used to be an excellent bowler back in the day. The team was floored he would bowl strikes every time. It ended up being a four-way tie between Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Clint. Sam, Tony, Bruce, and Thor were just there to have fun.

Last time Sam was at Bucky and Steve’s house, he noticed they had a telescope on their porch, which is why he chose the Hayden Planetarium as their final destination of the night. He paid the museum a hefty sum to make it accessible to them so late at night, but it was worth it as everyone marveled at how beautiful space was. Thor told them stories of all the different realms, and actually mapped them out for the team. Bucky and Steve cuddled together under the stars, whispering how excited they were to get married tomorrow. It was a perfect way to end the night.

Happy drove them all back in the limo to Avengers Tower to end the night out with some drinks. Thor brought two bottles of his Asgardian mead – one for Bucky and one of Steve. Thor had his own bottle, but he figured the two men deserve to let loose. Tony had Jarvis turn the music up, and the team poured themselves some drinks and partied on, celebrating their friends. It did not take long for Bucky and Steve to get drunk enough to the point of passing out in their beds.

In the middle of the night, Steve woke with a jolt.

“Bucky, I know how to save the polar bears!”

Bucky wrestles with the blankets he was wrapped in, unsure of what Steve was saying.

“What? What happened?”

“I know how to save them. What if we herded all the polar bears and then moved ‘em to the south pole?”

Bucky was nowhere near sober or conscious enough for this conversation.

“But what about the penguins, Steeb?”

“Um…. We could move all the penguins to the North Pole! ’S perfect, Buck.”

“I’m goin’ back t’ bed, Steeb,” he mumbled as he rolled over, putting a pillow over his head.

\--

Bucky woke to the feeling of an alarming amount of heat on his chest. Reluctantly opening his yes, Bucky saw a blissed-out Steve asleep on top of the brunet’s chest. It was the perfect sight to wake up to on his wedding day.

“Holy fuck, I’m getting’ married,” he whispered to himself.

Excited at the thought of marrying the big blond, he gently shook Steve until he was awoken.

“Stevie, baby, wake up. That’s it, baby, wake up.”

“Mmmmm, mornin’, Buck.”

“Mornin’ Stevie.”

“Mm, five more mins, Buck.”

“No can do, Stevie. We need to get up.”

Steve grumbled, clearly not wanting to wake up or detach himself for Bucky’s body.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“Did I talk about polar bears last night?”

“Sure did, Steve. And penguins, if I remember correctly.”

“’M sorry” Steve pressed little kisses onto Bucky’s stomach and chest.

“Keep doing that and we might miss our weddin’, Steve.”

“I can’t believe I finally get to marry you, Bucky.” He pressed more kisses to Bucky’s stomach. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

A loud knock came from the door, along with two people yelling at them.

“Are you two love birds up yet? Need to start getting ready for your wedding,” Sam yelled.

“You have five minutes to come up for breakfast. I suggest you move before Thor eats it all,” Natasha calmly voiced.

The two soldiers groaned in unison, but had smiles on their faces the entire time. They quickly threw shorts and shirts on, and rode the elevator to the common floor for breakfast with the team. Breakfast was a good time with everyone, and at the end, the best men split off the happy couple.

“Bucky, you’re with me getting ready in my room,” Sam said.

“And Steve, you’re with me. Let’s go.” Natasha was excited and proud of her handiwork throughout this entire wedding process.

“After you love birds are ready, two separate limos will take you to the Garden. The rest of us will be there by the time you all arrive. Try not to break a hip.” Tony was off in a dash to get ready with Pepper.

\--

“Alright, man. I got your tux hanging up in my closet, and I stole all the hair products you could possibly need from Tony.”

“Thanks, Sam. And thanks for being my best man. Means a lot.” Bucky couldn’t think of a better person to have by his side for his wedding.

“Are you kidding me? Getting to be Captain America’s best man? Where else would I be?”

Bucky grabbed a quick shower, wanting to be as fresh and beautiful for his wedding as possible.

“You gonna slow dance with Nat and Clint tonight,” he asked, coming out of the bathroom.

“Please. Have you seen Clint dance? It’s gonna be me and Natasha dancing, while Clint plots the rest of the night.”

“You’re a cute couple, you three. I’m happy for all of you,” Bucky said while undressing.

“Thanks, man. We’re all happy for you and Steve. You both deserve this.”

“I’m just happy it’s finally happening, ya know? I’ve been waiting for this moment practically my whole life.”

Sam put his pants on as Bucky was buttoning his shirt up.

“I can’t wait to hear your vows to each other. I already have my handkerchief ready.”

“Sap.”

“And proud of it.”

Bucky styled his hair, and he and Sam were ready to leave within an hour.

\--

“Is this really happening? Am I actually getting to marry Bucky?” Steve might have started panicking on the elevator ride down to Natasha’s room.

“Steve, breathe. That’s it. Yes, it is actually happening. You’re not imagining this.” Natasha could understand his worry after everything he has gone through in life.

“I’m gonna marry Bucky,” he kept repeating to himself until his breathing was under control.

Natasha rubbed soothing circles on his back until he felt good enough to start getting ready.

“Shower, then clothes,” she reminded him when he started to undress.

Steve blushed and quickly went into her bathroom, which he swore was the most luxurious bathroom in the whole tower. When he emerged, Natasha was finished curling her hair in nothing more than a bra and underwear.

“Sam and Clint are getting lucky tonight, huh?”

“Something like that.” She turned the curling iron off and set it down on the vanity. “Your tux is in my closet right as you open it.” She got out her makeup bag to do her eyes and lips.

Steve opened the closet to retrieve his tuxedo. He can’t wait to see Bucky standing on the alter.

“I’m scared, Nat.”

“Oh, sweetie,” she said, putting the makeup down and walking over to throw her arms around him. “Hang the tux back up and sit with me on the bed.”

Steve did as he was told and followed the little redhead to her bed. When he sat down, she was at his side with her arms around him.

“Nothing bad is going to happen today. Barnes is going to be up on that alter looking beautiful, and you both are going to say “I do”, and then we are going to have a kick ass reception.”

“What if he doesn’t love me, or what if he smartens up and realizes he can do so much better?” Steve was on the verge of tears.

“Look me, Стив. James loves you and he isn’t going anywhere. You put the sun in the sky and hang the moon for him at night. There is no one else in the galaxy he would rather be with. You have been waiting over seventy years for this moment. You are going to get dressed, and then we are leaving to go to the Garden so you can marry the love of your life.”

Steve smiled and hugged Natasha, feeling like he can finally get ready.

“Thank you, Паучок. Clint and Sam are lucky to have you, and so am I.”

“Yes, you are.”

They finished getting ready and were off to the limo in no time.

\--

When Bucky arrived at the Palm House in the Brooklyn Botanic Gardens, Tony and Pepper were there waiting.

“Anyone else here?”

“Buckaroo, you clean up nice. Your second half hasn’t arrived yet. T’challa and female murder crew are inside. The DJ is set up. Where did Sam even find him? Sam, where did you find him? Tell meeeeee. You know I’ll find out. Might as well save me the trouble and tell me.”

“I have my ways. Pepper, you look stunning,” he said as he leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey, that’s my job. Back off. You have your own deadly redhead.”

“We are going inside to finish getting ready. Come find us when it’s time.”

Sam ushered Bucky inside to their own dressing room.

Bucky thankfully didn’t wear his tux on the ride over, which helped it from getting wrinkled. Once inside the dressing room, he took his clothes off and put the tux on.

“Damn, son. If you weren’t spoken for, and I wasn’t with Clint and Nat, I’d go for ya.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself there, Sam.”

They hung around in the room, posed for pictures when Peter came in, and waited until Clint came to find them.

“It’s time guys.”

“You ready, man,” Sam asked when he stood to get going.

“Hell yes.”

Sam and Bucky were the first to walk out. Steve told him since Bucky was the one to ask to get married, he should be the one to be up on the alter first. Bucky was standing on the alter for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes until the music started playing.

He watched as Natasha walked down the aisle with such strength and beauty. She looked stunning in her red-laced dress. Bucky could feel his heart begin to race, knowing that Steve was going to be walking through those doors any second now.

The music changed and all heads, including Bucky’s, were focused on the doors opening. Steve walked through, and all breath left Bucky’s body. He was awestruck by how gorgeous and perfect Steve looked in his tuxedo, and how happy the blond looked walking down the aisle. Bucky was grateful in that moment for Peter, who was dutifully capturing these moments on film.

Pepper was the one to officiate the wedding, having been ordained years ago. She made sure to keep the ceremony short, but gave them enough time to do their vows.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I have loved you ever since I saw you stand up to that bully on the playground. You are brave and courageous, and not afraid to fight for the little guys. You make me the happiest man when I am with you. We have lost each other too many times in life, and I don’t want to go another day without having you has my husband. I love you Steve, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, you were the first person besides Ma to ever stand up for me. You punched that bully right in the face, and if I could have, I would have married you right then and there. I didn’t know what love was back then, but I know I felt something special for you in that moment. You finished my first fight and have been finishing all of my fights since. Bucky, you have stuck with me when no one should have, when I wasn’t even myself. You are the person I care most about in life, and I never want to spend another moment without you. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

Pepper retrieved the rings from Natasha and Sam.

“Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take thee Steve to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take thee James to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband.”

The guests cheered as Bucky pulled Steve in for their first kiss as a married couple. Both men had tears running down their cheeks. They pulled apart and turned to face the crowd. All of their friends were there, clapping and cheering for them as they walked down the aisle hand in hand.

After Pepper announced the reception was being held in the Atrium of the Garden, Natasha and Sam followed the married couple, making sure they found their way to the correct room. It was decided that they weren’t going to greet the “guests” as they exited the room, due to it being no one other than the team. Natasha and Pepper both agreed it would have been a waste of time and a silly formality to do.

Bucky and Steve were floating on cloud nine during their walk to the Atrium. They knew Natasha and Sam were close behind, but it didn’t stop them from giggling, holding each other, and kissing the entire time. They waited a lifetime for this, they couldn’t care less what anyone had to say about it.

Peter showed up a few minutes later in Steve and Bucky’s lounge room to snap a few photos and give his congratulations to the happy couple.

“He’s a good kid,” Bucky said after Peter left to go to the main hall.

“Right now, I don’t care what he is. All I care about is knowing that you are finally my husband.”

“We did it, Stevie. Your Ma and my Ma are watching from Heaven, probably shaking their heads saying _finally_. They’d be proud of us, Steve.”

“Yes, they would. Ma would give you the biggest hug and probably a lecture about taking care of me.” Steve smiled at the memories he had of Sarah.

“And good ol’ Winfred would probably give me the same lecture too.” Bucky knew his mother loved Steve like her own.

“I wish they could have been here to see this. They would have loved the flowers.” Steve remembered his mom always stopping to smell flowers when they went out. She couldn’t have them in the apartment because of Steve’s allergies, but he knew she loved them.

“They are with us here,” Bucky pointed to his heart, “and up there,” he pointed to the sky.

They waited around until Natasha informed them it was their time to leave. Bucky and Steve stood as their best men walked out into the crowd together.

“You ready for this,” Bucky asked.

“Absolutely.”

They walked out into the beautifully lit room, holding hands, while “The Man I Love” by George and Ira Gershwin played in the background. The DJ, Scott, announced for them to have their first dance as husband and husband. The music changed to “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley.

 “I still can’t believe this is real.” Bucky waited so long for this moment, he almost believed it wasn’t happening.

“It took us a couple of deaths and a hundred years, but we got here, Buck. We get to live the rest of our lives together. We get to be happy.”

Bucky swayed to the music with Steve, his head on his husband’s chest. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of calling Steve his husband.

They pulled apart when the song ended and Scott announced that the food was going to be served shortly. They sat down at their table with Sam and Natasha. Tony, Pepper, and Bruce were at one table; T’Challa and the Dora Milaje were at their own table; and Clint, Thor, and Jane were at another table.

Sam clinked a knife to his champagne glass, and stood to address the room.

“Thank you all for coming out tonight to celebrate the marriage of Bucky and Steve. I’ve known Bucky for the past three years, and it has been one hell of a ride. I first met him running around the Lincoln Memorial in D.C. At first, he was just a ridiculously built man running laps around me. Then he showed what a little shit he can be by saying “On your left” every time he passed me. We got to talking afterwards, and that’s when I learned who he really was. I’m not talking about his title of Captain America. I’m talking about a man who was lost because he was missing the one part of this life that mattered. And that’s you, Steve. Bucky is the happiest I have ever seen him when he’s with you, Steve. You make him happy. I am honored to have witnessed this unstoppable love the two of you share. Congratulations.”

Sam, along with everyone in the room, raised their glasses to toast Bucky and Steve. Sam sat back down and handed the microphone to Natasha.

“Steve and I have quite the history. I’m not going to get into detail, but we weren’t in a good place when we met. Steve trained me, looked out for me, and oddly enough saved my life. I knew him in a time when neither of us could ever fathom happiness, and I also know him now. I can say without a doubt, you make him happy, James. You bring out the best in Steve, and you give him unconditional love. You give him what he has been so deserving of. I wish you two the happiest lives anyone could ever hope for. You both deserve it.”

Everyone raised their glasses again to toast. Scott cut in to announce the food being served. Everyone was eating when Steve and Bucky decided to make their rounds to the tables, thanking everyone for coming and being a part of this momentous milestone in their lives.

After dinner was finished, Scott started playing upbeat, dancing music. Bucky and Steve were the first ones out on the dance floor, shaking their butts to “Build Me Up Buttercup” by The Foundations. Everyone soon followed their lead, and were having a fun time dancing to the music. Scott alternated between oldies and new age music, making sure everyone was having a good time. The last song of the night was totally cliché, but Sam couldn’t help himself from requesting it. Scott played “Don’t Stop Believing” by Journey as everyone was started to pack up for the night.

Bucky walked Steve out to their limo to take them back to the tower. They were spending the night there and then leaving for Bora Bora in the morning. Their friends were already outside waiting to see them off, even though almost all of them would be at the tower tonight.

Bucky and Steve hugged every last one of them, thanking them again for everything they have done. Bucky followed Steve into the limo, cuddling up to his husband for the duration of the ride. When they arrived back at the tower, Bucky carried Steve through their room bridal style. They finally changed out of their tuxedos, and slipped into only their boxers.

Bucky was the big spoon, engulfing Steve and promising to protect him to the ends of the earth.

“Goodnight, my beautiful husband,” he said.

“Goodnight, my gorgeous husband,” Steve replied.

They snuggled closer as they slept their first night together as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стив = Steve  
> Паучок = Little Spider
> 
> Inspiration for the bachelor party and wedding:  
> https://www.bbg.org/visit/event_spaces_photo_gallery#atrium  
> https://www.borrowedandblue.com/brooklyn/articles/brooklyn-bachelor-party-ideas
> 
> The bit about them being drunk and talking about polar bears and penguins was from some Tumblr post, but I can't remember who originally posted it. Sorry.
> 
> The next chapter should be posted next Monday or Tuesday. As always, I am going to update the tags as I add the chapters, so be sure to look at those each time you read.
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 3...


	3. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go on their honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is generally a fluff/smut filled chapter. I did update the tags.
> 
> Thank you to Kristin for finding all of my grammatical errors and making this chapter look nice.

Bucky woke up to a sleeping Steve on his chest. He took a few moments to gaze at his beautiful husband. There was a small part of Bucky that thought he was going to wake up today and yesterday would have been a lie, a trick that his mind made up. He thanked God, Odin, and whomever else is out there that it wasn’t a trick, that he and Steve are actually married. He brushed the blonde’s hair off his face, wanting to see all of the man’s face. Bucky admired how peaceful Steve looked when he slept. He knows it has taken Steve months to finally sleep soundly, and he’s so proud of how far Steve has come.

Bucky took some time to think about their plan today – breakfast with the team; packing the jet; and then off to Bora Bora. Thinking about it had him buzzing with excitement, which woke Steve up.

“Morning, husband.” Bucky wanted Steve to know that yesterday was real, that they were married.

“Mm, morning, my beautiful husband. You’re comfy.”

Bucky pulled the blankets further up when Steve snuggled impossibly closer.

“Eventually we’re gonna have to leave the bed, Stevie.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Bucky laughed as Steve tightened his grip on the brunette’s waist.

“Stevie, just think. The sooner we get up, the sooner we can leave for our honeymoon. And the sooner I can get you naked and inside me.”

“I could do that right now, if you want.”

Bucky inhaled as Steve moved himself lower on Bucky’s body, his mouth hovering right over Bucky’s dick.

“Oh, God… Steve, please.”

“Mm, tell me what you want, baby.”

“Want you, please.” Bucky rolled his hips, trying to get Steve to take action.

“How’s about this, baby. How ‘bout I fuck you right now, and you can fuck me tonight?”

That image alone was almost enough to make Bucky come. He didn’t get to fuck Steve often, but when he did, he knew it would be special.

“Yeah, yes, please. Please, Stevie.”

Bucky was rocking his hips, trying to catch Steve’s mouth for any kind of friction. He moaned incredibly loud as Steve covered Bucky’s dick with his mouth, bobbing up and down a few times before pulling off.

“You’re so good for me, Buck. Love you so much.”

Bucky was powerless to do anything but whimper when Steve pulled off him to go grab some lube from their drawer. He wanted Steve touching him anywhere, he didn’t care where.

He moaned in anticipation when Steve returned with the lube. He watched as the blond coated his fingers with lube, before they disappeared out of his view.

“Gonna take my time, Buck. Wanna make love to you, baby.”

Bucky hummed in agreement, letting Steve do whatever he wanted to right now. He pressed his ass down onto Steve’s finger when it teased around his hole.

“Please, Stevie. Want you. Need you.”

He knew Steve wasn’t going to rush, but it certainly didn’t stop him from begging. He squirmed and begged as Steve slowly inched one finger into Bucky. It felt so good. As much as Bucky begs Steve to hurry, he could lay there all day and have Steve tease him and take him apart. Bucky loved being taken apart, loved Steve taking care of him and giving him exactly what he needs.

Bucky groaned as Steve slid a second finger into him, pushing them in and out, and making sure to scissor Bucky open.

“You’re doin’ so good for me, Buck. You’re beautiful like this. All laid out for me. I wish I could keep you like this all day.”

Bucky rolled his head back, exposing his throat, which thankfully Steve took the hint, and started nibbling and sucking on the exposed skin.

“Steeeve,” Bucky whined, needing more of the other man in him.

“Okay, baby. I know, I know. Shhh, you’re doin’ so good for me, babe.”

Bucky almost cried when Steve removed his fingers, needing to be filled again.

“I got you, baby. I’m right here,” he heard Steve say.

Thankfully Steve didn’t leave him empty for long. The blond lined himself up, and slowly, tantalizingly slow, inched his cock into Bucky’s throbbing hole.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, please, Steve. Please, please, please, please. Need it. Need you, please.” Bucky couldn’t stop himself from babbling. Steve felt so good inside of him.

“I’m right here, Buck. I got you. I’m gonna make this real good, okay, baby?”

Bucky nodded his head, knowing Steve would make it as good as possible.

Once Steve started to roll his hips, Bucky could feel him getting closer and closer to his prostate. It didn’t take long before Steve found it, and Bucky cried out every thrust of Steve’s hips hitting his prostate every time.

Bucky was sobbing, needing to come so badly but didn’t want to unless Steve would come with him. The blond continued his slow thrusts, and Bucky was outright begging for it.

“Please, Steve. Need t’ come. Please, please, please.”

“Sh, it’s okay, baby. You need to come?”

Bucky hastily nodded his head, about to blow a gasket if he couldn’t come soon.

Steve picked up his pace, rolling his hips a few more times before leaning down and whispering “come now,” into Bucky’s ear.

Bucky easily obeyed, his come splattering onto his stomach as Steve soon followed with his own release.

Bucky laid there panting, unable to do anything else as Steve pulled out of Bucky and laid next to him.

“That was perfect, Steeb.” Bucky didn’t care that he couldn’t form a coherent sentence at the moment. He just had sex with his husband for the first time, and noting could ruin that.

“You were so good, baby. I’m so proud of you. Do you think you can stand?”

Bucky shook his head no, unsure if he would be able to stand or not. He smiled when Steve told him to stay there while he ran a warm bath for them. His husband is taking care of him. Bucky would never tire of calling Steve his husband. He loved him so much.

As Steve returned, Bucky was pliant as ever when the blond scooped him up off the bed and carried him into the bathroom, where the bath was filled with bubbles. Steve gently deposited Bucky in first, before getting in himself. Bucky relaxed into Steve’s touch, the blond making sure to wash every inch of him. Bucky didn’t realize he dozed off until Steve was kissing him awake, telling him it was time to rinse off. Bucky lifted his arms for Steve to pull him up, which the blond happily complied. They rinsed off, and when they were done, Steve dried him off and wrapped him in a big comfy towel.

“All we have to do is eat breakfast, say goodbye to the team, and then load the jet up. It’s a good thing we had everything packed already.”

“Clothes first, then breakfast.” Bucky thought it would be nice to have clothes on when going up to breakfast.

They got dressed, made the bed (even though Tony has told them not to because someone is going to wash the sheets anyway), and walked to the elevator to take them to the common floor. When they arrived, a full-blown breakfast was waiting for them.

“Hope you don’t mind. I made pancakes and French toast, Thor made waffles, Natasha made the eggs, and Bruce made the sausage and bacon.”

“I supervised. Actually, I got fruit out. There, I contributed. Yay me.” Tony was proud of himself.

“This looks amazing. Thank you all.” Bucky couldn’t wait to eat, and he knew Steve was going to devour the French toast, bacon, and sausage.

“Did you two love birds have fun sexing? Oops, I meant sleeping?”

“For your information, Stevie fucked me real good this mornin’.”

“Oh, give me details. Wait, actually don’t. That’s like hearing about two grandpas fucking. Nope, don’t want to hear it. No sex talk at the breakfast table, unless it’s about me having sex, and then we can discuss all day long.”

“Tony,” Bruce sighed. Diverting his attention from the scientist to the two soldiers, he asked “are you ready for your trip?”

“Yup! Just need to put our bags in the jet and then we’re off.” Bucky was so excited to lounge on the beach, make love to Steve every chance he got, and enjoy the beautiful ocean.

“Take lots of pictures, man. I’m always looking for a good spot to vacation to.” Sam prayed that one day he, Natasha, and Clint would be able to take a trip somewhere nice and tropical.

“Will do. Try not to need us while we’re gone.”

“We can handle it, James.”

“Yeah, we got this. Plus, we have Thor if anything bad happens.”

“I will do my best to help wherever I am needed. Enjoy your trip.”

Bucky and Steve can both relax knowing that Thor will be on Earth while they’re on their honeymoon. Nothing horrible can happen when they have the God of Thunder.

“Alright, team, we’re heading out.”

Thor carried their bags to the car, where Happy was waiting to drive them to the private airport. Bucky and Steve said their goodbyes and happily got into the car and start their honeymoon.

\--

“Oh my God, Stevie, look! Look how clear and blue the water is. It’s beautiful here.”

Bucky marveled at the ocean and beautiful beaches as they landed in Bora Bora. He was excited to spend the whole week with Steve in a new place, doing fun activities, having sex, and getting to explore. He knew Steve was excited as well, judging from the smudge marks he was leaving on the plane window as he looked out to their destination.

“Come on, Stevie.” Bucky had to tug the man away from the window to exit the jet.

The first thing they did was put their suitcases in their bungalow hut and change into their swim trunks.

“Today I figured we would just relax, snorkel, and maybe try scuba diving?”

“Sounds good to me, Buck.”

They headed out to a very noncrowded beach. Little did they know that Stark rented all the rooms on their half of the island as a wedding present so they wouldn’t have to worry about being recognized or dealing with other stupid tourists.

Bucky found the perfect spot where he and Steve could lay under a beach umbrella and watch the ocean.

“Want to go in,” Steve asked.

“Race ya there,” Bucky said as he sped off towards the water.

Steve was next to him in a heartbeat, and pushed Bucky to the side so that he could easily speed past the man.

“Hey! That’s cheating,” he yelled as he picked himself up off the sand.

Bucky couldn’t be fake mad for long when he saw the carefree smile on Steve’s face when he jumped into the water. He ran after Steve and tackled the man as soon as Steve rose from under the waves.

“Cheater.”

“Me? I didn’t cheat. I simply took advantage of a situation to win.”

“That’s the definition of cheatin’, pal.” Bucky wrapped his arms and legs around Steve, making the blond carry him in the water. “Lucky for you, I’m willin’ t’ let you make it up t’ me.”

“And how exactly are you planning on letting me do that?”

Bucky rolled his hips as best he could while he was wrapped around Steve like a spider monkey.

“There’s no one around right now, baby.”

“Always hungry for more, my beautiful husband.” Steve kissed him before continuing. “I know you’re going to be a good boy for me today, and your reward is going to be getting to fuck me tonight. I know you like to top every so often. Do you think you can be good, baby?”

Bucky preened at the name, loving when Steve called him baby or his sweet boy.

“I’ll be good, promise, Stevie.”

Bucky melted when Steve kissed him and slid his hand down Bucky’s chest and under his trunks. Bucky let out a moan when Steve wrapped his hand around his dick and swiped his thumb over the head.

“Fuck, Steve. Feels so good.”

Steve continued pumping Bucky’s dick while kissing and whispering sweet nothings to him. Soon, Bucky was panting that he was close, and Steve, the little shit that he is, took that as a hint to bite down on Bucky’s neck while squeezing his cock harder. Bucky came all over Steve’s hand in an instant, not caring who heard him yell “fuck” as he did.

After getting control of his breathing, Bucky gave Steve the dopiest look.

“I can’t wait ‘til tonight, baby doll.”

Bucky let Steve carry him back onto shore, plopping him down under their umbrella. They stayed there for almost an hour, just relaxing and watching the waves go by.

Bucky looked at his phone when his alarm went off.

“Time to meet the instructor for snorkeling, Steve.”

They spent the rest of their day snorkeling, feeding rays and fairly docile sharks, and enjoying each other’s company. Bucky loved feeding the rays, but was overly cautious with the sharks. He already lost one arm, he didn’t want his other to be bitten off, no matter how small and calm the sharks were. Steve on the other hand loved feeding the sharks. He thought they were beautiful and misunderstood by most. Where Bucky was cautious with the sharks, Steve was cautious with the rays. He watched Animal Planet and knew how Steve Irwin died. No way that was happening to him. Together, they made it through and enjoyed the experience.

“What a day, Stevie!” Bucky loved their first day on the island. He couldn’t wait for the next few days to explore and hang out around the island.

“Feeding the sharks was fun. What do you have planned for tomorrow?”

Bucky pulled out the list he made before their wedding.

“Tomorrow we are going to tour the Tupuna Mountain Safari.”

“Remember Sam and Clint want lots of pictures. Clint sent me a text to remind me if we don’t get pictures of everything, he is going to put Nair in our shampoo.”

Bucky laughed when Steve pulled his phone out to show him the text.

“I’m not worried. Natasha would kill him. She loves carding her fingers through our hair too much when we visit.”

“Enough about them, Buck. I believe I have to make up for cheating earlier today.”

Bucky looked at Steve like he was going to devour him. He knew how precious these moments were when Steve let him top and take control.

Bucky laid Steve out on the bed, kissing Steve from the top of his head down to his waistline. He quickly removed Steve’s shorts, kissing the now exposed skin. Bucky made sure to kiss the tip of Steve’s dick, licking and sucking on it before moving up his body to kiss his lips.

“Gonna make you come all over this beautiful chest, baby doll.”

Just to be a tease, Bucky stroked Steve’s dick a few times before nudging his fingers into Steve’s mouth to suck on them.

“Get ‘em nice and wet, baby doll. This is what you get to open you up for me. Fuck, you look beautiful like this, Stevie. And you’re mine, all mine. I’m gonna take care of you, baby.”

Bucky could have easily used the lube he set on the nightstand, but Steve looked so gorgeous with his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like his life depended on it.

“That’s enough, baby,” he said, removing his fingers and quickly teasing the blonde’s hole with them.

He gently guided his pointer finger in, loving the soft gasps coming from the man beneath him. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, slowly pumping them in and out, making sure Steve was loose and open. Because Bucky took no risks when he got to fuck Steve, he added a third finger.

“Buck, please. Hurry.” Steve was panting, wanting Bucky to get in him already.

“Almost done, Stevie. Want t’ make sure your little ass is ready, baby.”

When Bucky felt like Steve was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and slicked his cock with lube. Bucky lined himself up and gently rolled his hips, letting his dick slowly inch its way in. He relished the soft moans coming from Steve, who already looked like he could come. Bucky continued his slow pace, making sure to alternate between kissing Steve and playing with his nipples.

“Buck, please, need you.”

Steve sounded wrecked, needing Bucky to make him come.

“What’s that, baby doll? Need me to go faster?” He smirked as the blond nodded his head. “You’re doin’ so good for me, baby doll.” Bucky was kind enough to increase his speed, fucking into Steve harder and faster.

“Fuck, Buck. Harder. Please, harder.”

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful like this, baby doll. Takin’ me so well.” Bucky granted Steve’s request to go harder. “You almost there, doll?”

Steve tried to vocalize “yes”, but all he was able to do was moan and pull Bucky into a kiss.

Bucky reached down between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Steve’s dick, jerking him off as hard and fast as he was fucking him. A few breaths later and Steve was crying out as he came. Bucky could watch Steve’s face as he came on a never-ending loop with how beautiful he looked. Bucky choked out “fuck” before he was coming inside of Steve.

Bucky collapsed on top of Steve, not caring how uncomfortable it might be at the moment. It was a few minutes of labored breathing before Bucky pushed himself up and pulled out of Steve. He laid back on top of Steve, kissing along the man’s jaw and neck.

“You were perfect, Stevie. So fuckin’ good. Love you.”

“Love you too, Bucky.”

They laid there for a few minutes before the come on their stomachs was drying and starting to get sticky. Bucky helped Steve up and carried him into the shower. Just as Steve washed him this morning, Bucky repaid the favor.

Bucky dried Steve off and they laid in bed, tangling their limbs and murmuring their goodnights. It was an amazing first day of their honeymoon.

\--

Bucky and Steve continued their week in a similar fashion as their first day: food, activities, and sex. They had a lot of fun exploring the safari, scuba diving, snorkeling, touring the surrounding islands, and most of all, relaxing in each other’s company. It was a wonderful honeymoon, but they were each excited to get back to their house.

“How do you think the garden looks?”

“I’m sure it still looks beautiful. We had the sprinklers set to water it every day if it didn’t rain. It’s gonna be fine, Stevie.”

They finished packing their suitcases and left the bungalow that has been a welcoming sight for the past week. Two younger looking staff members, a boy and a girl, met them to drive them to the airport to get on their jet. It was an unusually quiet ride – usually the staff would talk with them and ask them how their trip was going, but these two didn’t. Hell, they almost didn’t look old enough to be staff, nor did they look like anyone on the island. When the girl spoke to inform them they arrived, Bucky looked over and saw that Steve was on alert as they couldn’t quite figure out her accent.

The boy hopped out of the car, opening the door for Bucky, as the girl did the same for Steve. As soon as the doors closed, Bucky and Steve each knew something was about to go down. The boy smirked at Bucky right before he ran and hit him. He was so fast Bucky didn’t even see him.

The girl was behind Steve, her hands hovering over his head with red energy coming from them. Bucky glanced over and saw that Steve was powerless to move while the girl was doing whatever the hell it was to him. Bucky got to his feet to go help Steve, but the speedy boy was back running circles around Bucky, creating a tornado-like event. Every time Bucky tried to escape, the boy was there to stop him. Bucky couldn’t keep up with how fast he was moving. His heart was breaking as he watched Steve stand there like a statue with tears rushing down his face. He didn’t know what she was doing to him, but Bucky knew Steve was going to be fucked up from it.

He saw the girl back away from Steve, whom collapsed on the ground. The boy sped over to the girl, whose hands were wielding a ball of red energy, and threw it at Bucky, sending him back twenty feet. Once he looked back, the boy and girl were gone, nowhere to be seen. He quickly ran over to Steve, who was unresponsive for a scary five minutes.

“Steve. Steve, answer me! Dammit, what did she do to you?” Bucky didn’t know what was wrong and why Steve wasn’t replying. He let out a breath when Steve finally came to.

“Bucky? What happened?”

“Are you hurt? Stevie, are you hurt? Did she hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m sorry, Buck. What happened?”

“We got attacked. I don’t know who they were, but they had powers. We need to get to Tony as quickly as possible, get a search going for these two. Whoever they are, they’re gonna fuckin’ pay for what they did.”

Bucky carefully helped Steve to his feet, grabbed their bags, and boarded the jet. He told the pilot to take them to Stark Tower instead of Oregon. He made sure to text the team, letting them know what happened and to be ready for when they land. Bucky cuddled Steve who still looked shaken up from whatever the fuck that girl did to him. If she did something to his brain, Bucky was going to tear her in two. He held Steve closer, reassuring the other man that they were okay. It was going to be a long ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doom doom doom! So, as you can probably guess, the next chapter is going to be angsty as ever - be warned! Definitely read the tags when I update them for the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying it so far! I might actually add chapter 4 this Friday, so stay turned for that!


	4. Project Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is depressed and the team sets off to find the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS - Warning for: self-harm and a mention of the topic of suicide; mental and emotional manipulation. If I missed anything in the tags, just let me know.
> 
> So, this fic went in a completely different direction than what I intended it to, thanks to Kristin. She convinced me to go more emotionally/psychologically painful than physical pain. Blame her. Depressed!Steve is my favorite, and this chapter is going to hit you in the feels. Fair warning.  
> The POV flip flops between Bucky and Steve in this chapter
> 
> Thank you, Kristin, for editing this chapter!

The boy and girl were able to easily escape from the two soldiers on the island. The boy was strong and incredibly fast, which made it easy for him and his sister to run to their boat and sail off.

“That was easier than I thought it would be.”

“Because you had me with you, duh,” the brother lightly pushed his sister.

“I do not understand how people had such trouble against them. They are human.” The girl did not understand how Hydra and others have failed countless times against the Avengers.

“The one was part cyborg. Did you see his metal arm?”

“I did. It was a big part of the blond one’s memories.”

“Hey, are you okay? Doing that didn’t hurt you, did it?” No matter what their mission was, the boy was always going to protect his sister first and foremost.

“I am fine, just a little tired.”

The two teenagers walked into a room filled with Hydra agents, including their handler, Baron Strucker.

“Wanda, Pietro, did you fulfill your mission?”

Wanda smirked, proud that her and her brother successfully completed their first solo mission.

“Yes. Captain Rogers will be dead within the week.”

\--

Bucky woke Steve when they landed at the airport. Thankfully Natasha and Thor were there to meet them. Bucky knew why those two were sent – just in case whatever mind game that girl did to him caused him to lash out or be violent. For now, it’s done the exact opposite.

Bucky still doesn’t understand why Steve apologized when he walked off the jet, or why he is walking with his head down like an ashamed puppy that knows it did something wrong. Something really tipped him off when Steve declined a hug from both Natasha and Thor. Ever since meeting the guy, Steve has connected with Thor in a way he hasn’t with anyone else. If Steve refused to hug Thor, then something was seriously wrong.

“What happened,” Natasha asked once they were all in the car.

“These two kids picked us up to drive us to the airport on the island. They didn’t talk much, barely said one sentence. Something didn’t seem right. When we got out of the car, the boy hit me. I didn’t even see it comin’, Nat. He was fast. Like enhanced kind of fast. He kept me in a fuckin’ mini tornado of punches. The girl,” he looked over at Steve, who still had his head down, “she did something to his head. Her hands were glowing red and red stuff was comin’ out of them and into his brain. Whatever that shit was, it hurt. She threw a fuckin’ ball of it at us.”

Bucky was jealous, but more so hurt, when Steve inched a tad closer to Thor instead of him.

“What did they look like?”

“They couldn’t have been older than eighteen, Nat. They’re kids. The girl was probably five five, maybe five six; thin; looked a little witchy; and tired. Her eyes looked tired. She spoke with some kind of accent. One I haven’t heard before. Maybe eastern European? Brownish-red hair, brown eyes.”

“And the other?”

“Little bastard couldn’t have been taller than six feet. He’s in shape, fast, really, really fast. Hair is brown underneath, but white on top. Who does that? It was weird. Blue eyes, face had some scruff on it.”

Seriously, Bucky couldn’t understand why Steve was practically avoiding him and not talking. Steve was laying his head down on Thor’s shoulder, avoided making any eye contact with Bucky. Bucky couldn’t wait to find the girl and break every bone in her frail little body.

Natasha didn’t want to ask Steve anything right now, but she knew she had to.

“Steve, what do you remember?”

They watched as the blond curled in on himself even more, digging his head into Thor’s shoulder so he wasn’t even facing them.

“Stevie, I know you don’t want to talk about what happened, but it might help us in findin’ ‘em and figurin’ out what she did to you. Come on, baby, please look at me.”

The blond didn’t look away from the inside of Thor’s armpit, but he did mumble that he would draw the two kids.

“Fair enough. Jarvis will run it against all facial recognition software. We’ll find them.”

The rest of the car ride back was silent, no one really knowing what to say. Even though Steve wasn’t finding comfort in Bucky, he was happy his husband was finding comfort in someone. And Thor was a good someone. Bucky knew Thor would bring the power of the nine realms down to protect Steve. He was safe, and that’s what mattered most to Bucky right now.

When they arrived back at the tower, Steve sketched the two kids and Bucky confirmed that is what they looked like. Tony immediately had Jarvis running the sketches against every camera in the world. Were they breaking a few laws by doing such, probably, but none of them cared. Someone hurt Steve and they would stop at nothing to find them.

Steve excused himself from the group to go lay down. Whatever the girl did to him, it drained him of any energy he had. He knew the group was worried about him, which made him feel worse than he already did. He messed up, and Bucky was mad at him.

_I should have done better. I let him down and he got hurt. Bucky hates me._

_If you were more vigilant and careful this never would have happened. You’re weak, pathetic. This never would have happened if you were strong, not emotional. You would have easily snapped her neck or punched right through her face. This is your fault._

The conflicting voices in his head were too much. All Steve wanted to do was sleep and forget everything that happened.

_Make the pain physical, then move on._

_He hates me. I shouldn’t have let anyone hurt him. Bucky is never going to forgive me._

Steve went into the bathroom, separating the blade from the razor. The voice was right. Make the pain physical and then move on. It worked when he was the Winter Soldier, it could work now. Steve dug the razor into his left arm, cutting the skin open enough for blood to trickle out. It wasn’t deep enough to kill him by any means, but the pain helped. He repeated the action a few times on his arm before switching to his right thigh. When he felt calm, Steve wiped the blood away, already seeing the cuts healing. He curled into bed and fell asleep.

\--

“Alright, I’m gonna be the one to ask it – what the fuck happened out there, man?” Sam was not happy.

Bucky rubbed his hands over his face, tired from a long ass day.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what that bitch did to him. It was a planned attack. I want to know how they knew we were there.”

“Someone on the island could have tipped them off, or they’ve been keeping tabs on him.” Natasha was thinking of all the different ways they could have known.

“Him? What do you mean him? I was there too.”

“Think about it, Barnes. Their main goal was Steve and doing whatever it was that they did to him. They kept you busy and played keep-away with you.”

“Fuck. I wish he would talk to me,” Bucky said, looking in the direction of the elevator where Steve left them a few moments ago.

“Him isolating isn’t good. We don’t know what kind of mumbo-jumbo mind thing she did to him. There is a possibility he could revert back to the Winter Soldier. We should keep an eye on him.” Sam is praying to God that Steve does not revert back.

“Can’t people leave our fucking brains alone?” Clint was starting to get flashbacks to his time with Loki.

“Jarvis, same protocols as before for Winter down there.” Tony was not taking any chances.

“Of course, Sir. Winter Soldier protocols activated.”

“I’m gonna go check on him. Let me know if Jarvis finds anything on those two.”

Bucky rode the elevator down to his and Steve’s room. He opened the door to their bedroom and found Steve curled up on the bed sleeping. Bucky noticed a few cuts on his arms and chucked it up to what happened at the airport. Bucky knew they would both be healed by tonight. Stripping down into his boxers, Bucky climbed into bed and fell asleep around Steve.

\--

 Steve was not expecting to wake up with Bucky wrapped around. He didn’t understand why the other man was there. He started mentally going over the events of the day in his head. They left their bungalow; those kids picked them up and drove them to the airport and attacked them; he was helpless to do anything while Bucky was being hurt by the fast kid; he failed them.

_You should have realized something was wrong. You could have saved yourself. You’re a failure._

_Bucky is just trying to be nice. He doesn’t love me. He’s just here because we’re married. Oh, God. He’s going to divorce me. I can’t live without him. He’s going to leave me. I couldn’t save him and now he hates me._

The voices wouldn’t leave him alone; he just wanted them to stop. Slipping out of Bucky’s grasp, Steve silently walked to the bathroom to get the razor and cut himself on his thighs. He figured Bucky wouldn’t see the cuts there since Bucky hated him and wouldn’t want to sleep with him again.

Steve needed to get away from Bucky, not wanting to see the disappointment in the other man’s eyes. He threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt, and rode the elevator down to the gym. The team would understand if he was tired or hurt after working out to the point of exhaustion. It was another way for him to hurt himself.

_Who are you fooling? They won’t notice if you are hurt. They don’t care. You should have killed them when you had the chance._

_Natasha looked at me like I let them all down. I failed them_.

Steve hit the punching bag until he hands were bleeding and he didn’t have any energy left to throw another punch. He went to the locker room and cleaned the wounds. He was hoping by somewhat taking care of them, no one would notice. He wanted to avoid Bucky and the rest of the team, so he took the elevator to the library and hid there for the rest of the night.

\--

The next day Steve woke up to the sight of Bucky and Sam in the library staring at him. He slowly sat up, blinking at them while his face stayed blank.

“Dude, you okay,” Sam asked.

Steve heard “ _Dude, you’re not okay_ ”.

“I’m worried about you, Stevie. You didn’t come back to bed last night.”

Steve slightly jerked away, thinking Bucky told him he wasn’t concerned about him and he was glad Steve didn’t come back to bed.

“Steve, my man, we all want to help you and be there for you. If you need to talk, let us know.”

Steve only heard “ _Steve, we don’t want to help you_ ”, and “ _if you need to talk, don’t let us know_.”

“I, I need air,” Steve choked out before dashing out of the library, not caring to look back to see the other men’s faces.

Steve ran up the steps to the roof of the tower, hoping no one else was up there. Thankfully Clint wasn’t out there and Steve could find solace in the sound of the city. He stayed up there for hours, watching the cars go by, people walking to their destinations. He wondered where everyone was headed, what their lives were like, and thought about how they are rats in a cage, being strung along by some mad creator.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been up there until Clint opened the door and asked if he was going to join them for dinner. Steve thought maybe Clint was being nice, and he clung to it like a life raft. He left his perch on the roof and followed the archer down to the common area for team dinner.

Dinner went by unbelievably slow for Steve. He felt his skin crawling with anxiety, thinking everyone was shooting him glares. No one really talked about anything important, more small talk about their lives. Steve was almost grateful no one asked him questions, but it also stung because he felt like they were ignoring him.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I like this? Do I want them to ask me questions?_

_No. They would see how weak you are._

_Are they punishing me for fucking up? Shit, they are. They’re going to throw me out or worse…_

Steve couldn’t leave the dinner table fast enough when he was done eating. He practically flew down the steps to get to his floor. At that point, he didn’t care what his team was saying about him. He knew what was happening and what they would soon do.

\--

“Am I the only one who noticed he gave the cold shoulder to us? If I noticed, then you all had to have noticed. I mean, I am observant, more than you losers give me credit for, but still. I feel hurt.”

“Tony, we noticed. Something is seriously wrong. He isn’t how he was when he was the Winter Soldier. This is something much different.”

“I know, Sam. He’s not angry or void, he’s…”

“Depressed.”

“Yeah.” Bucky blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “He only pulled away like this when his ma died. But no one died. I don’t understand. I wish he would fuckin’ talk to me.”

“Have you noticed anything different about him other than his mood?” Sam was starting to morph into counselor mode.

“Like what? He’s still Steve.” Bucky didn’t understand what Sam was getting at.

“I know that. Hear me out. Has he over exhausted himself? Has he been sleeping too much or too little? Has he done things to hurt himself at all?”

“His sleep is fine, just a little different. I don’t think he’s done anything to hurt…”

“What is it, James?”

Bucky knew Natasha wasn’t fucking around when she used his first name.

“The other day I noticed he had some cuts on his arms. It was that night when we got back. I assumed it was from whatever blast thingy that chick did to us. But all my cuts healed by the time we go back.”

“Were there cuts anywhere else?”

“Not sure. He was wrapped in a bunch of blankets. I couldn’t see.”

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Add a new protocol for Winter Soldier. Let us know if Steve does anything to hurt himself. I mean anything, J.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

Clint of all people chimed in.

“He shouldn’t be alone. If he’s hurtin’ himself, he could get worse, fast. The serum increased everything for you guys, right?”

“Yeah. It made good better, and bad worse.” It took Bucky a minute to grasp what Clint was getting at. “Oh…”

“Yeah.”

“I do not understand.”

Thor wasn’t quite following, but Bucky couldn’t blame the guy for that.

“Well, big guy, when people struggle with depression or feeling bad, if it increases, sometimes it leads to hurting themselves or worse. Worse meaning they kill themselves. Not always, but it happens.” Tony might not be the best on feelings, but he knows what it’s like to be in a dark place.

Everyone looked at Thor when thunder and lightning began to crackle in the sky.

“I will not allow anything to harm Steven, including himself.”

“We know, buddy. Thing is, you don’t always know when it’s going to happen or if a person is feeling that way.”

“Go check on him. Jarvis will let us know if he does anything to hurt himself. We won’t let anything happen to him, James.”

Bucky took a deep breath, held it for eight seconds, and released. He needs to be calm for when he was around Steve. He excused himself from the room, and prayed on the elevator he would be able to help Steve through this. He just got him back – he’s not going to lose him again.

Thankfully Steve was asleep by the time he got to their room. Bucky made sure to hold Steve tight and whisper that he loved him until he himself fell asleep.

\--

Wednesday was fairly uneventful, much like the past couple of days for Bucky. It felt like a knife twisting in his ribs every time he attempted to talk to Steve, and the other man would look like Bucky told him his dog died. It was no surprise to him that Steve did his damnedest to avoid Bucky the entire day. Thankfully Jarvis was secretly watching the blond and would inform the team if Steve did anything to hurt himself. It still didn’t help Bucky from feeling like shit knowing that he couldn’t fix whatever that girl did to Steve. They needed to find her and fast.

Bucky went down to Tony’s lab to get an update on the girl.

“Find anything,” he said as he walked through the doors of the lab.

“Nothing yet. After Bora Bora, they took a boat to French Polynesia, and then a flight to Australia. We lost them a little after they touched down in Brisbane. We’ll find them again. Jarvis is searching every camera for them. They’re bound to show up somewhere.”

“They better show up quick. Steve is gettin’ worse and won’t talk t’ me or Thor. Hell, he barely makes eye contact with Nat or Sam.”

“I had Jarvis take a scan of Steve’s head while he was sleeping. I know, intrusive,” Tony defended after Bucky threw him a dirty glare. “And Bruce is analyzing it now seeing if he can find any deformities or biological changes freaky girl may have done. In the meantime, pop a squat and have a drink. You look like you need it.”

Bucky did what he was told and poured himself a drink from Tony’s stash and laid down on the couch. Nothing he could really do if Steve was just going to avoid him.

\--

Steve was avoiding Bucky as best he could. He knew the brunet wanted to talk to him, but Steve couldn’t handle hearing how Bucky didn’t care about him and how he messed up. That is the same reason why he was avoiding the rest of the team, but it hurt worse with Bucky. Bucky was supposed to love him through everything, but Steve got him hurt, and he knew Bucky couldn’t forgive him for that.

_What makes you think he’s forgiven you for leaving him back in 1945? You fell and he was all alone. You are the reason he crashed a plane._

_I left him. I wasn’t strong enough. I should have crawled through the snow to find him. I should have fought harder against Hydra. I should have been there. Bucky tried to kill himself because of me. I don’t deserve him._

Steve was crying in the library, unable to hold the tears back any longer. He knew Bucky was going to tell him he didn’t love him anymore. Steve couldn’t handle it if Bucky asked him for a divorce. He would fucking end it right then and there. He stayed in the library, alternating between crying on the couch and reading some sad book of poems on the ground. He decided it would be best if he didn’t sleep in his room tonight. He needed one night without Bucky whispering how much he hated Steve in his ear while the other man clung to Steve’s back. That was a fate worse than death and Steve couldn’t handle one more night like it.

\--

Bucky was gathered with the team, and surprisingly Steve, in the lab after Tony informed them that Maria Hill had information about the twins.

“What did you find?” Bucky was wasting no time in small talk or introductions.

“Their names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff from Sokovia. Years ago their homeland was a war zone, nothing special, but it left a lot of damage. Pietro has increased metabolism and improved homeostasis. The girl’s ability is neuroelectric interphasing and telekinesis, plus mental manipulation.”

Bucky could tell Steve was uncomfortable when everyone in the room looked at him when Maria mentioned mental manipulation.

“For those of us that didn’t understand what you just said.”

“He’s fast and she’s weird.”

“Thanks.” Clint was happy now that he understood what was going on.

Maria shook her head and continued.

“Our files show they volunteered for Baron Strucker’s experiment. It’s nuts.”

Everyone turned they heads in disbelief when Steve chimed in.

“Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on him to protect their country?”

“We’re not at war, Rogers.”

“No, but they are.”

Bucky watched as Steve stormed out of the lab, enraged by what Hill said.

“I didn’t mean to offend him.”

“It’s not you, Hill. The girl messed with his head.”

“Pardon the interruption,” the A.I. said, “but I found the location of the twins.”

Jarvis pulled up a digital map outlining that the twins returned to Sokovia and were hiding out at what looked to be an old abandoned military base.

“Most likely overrun by Hydra,” Natasha pointed out.

“Grab what you need and let’s go.” Bucky was already thinking of ways to destroy the base and kill every last person in it.

“What about Steve,” Bruce asked.

Bucky sighed, knowing that Steve shouldn’t come with them.

“He’s probably going to hate it. Actually, I don’t know what he would hate anymore, but he shouldn’t go with us.”

“He’d be more of a liability right now. He’s compromised.” Natasha was not going to risk the safety of the team with Steve not being a hundred percent.

“Agreed. Hill, would you stay with him?”

“Sure. Any particular reason why?”

Bucky filled Maria in on how Steve has been acting the past few days and about the self-harm.

“Jarvis will alert you if he is doing anything to hurt himself. If he starts to get bad, call me.”

Bucky was grateful that Maria was willing to watch Steve and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. As much as it pains him to leave, Bucky has to stay focused on the mission – find the twins and make that bitch fix Steve.

The team geared up, and Bucky thankfully found Steve before he left.

“Hey, Stevie. We’re headed out to Sokovia. I’m going to find her and bring her back to fix what she did. You are my everything, and I love you.”

Bucky leaned and kissed Steve. His heart broke when he felt Steve flinch away from the kiss. Not wanting to breakdown in front of the man, Bucky left to join the others on the jet.

\--

Steve was pissed at Maria for insinuating what he did during the war was nuts. All he wanted to do was help, and she made him out to be a nutcase.

_You haven’t been right in the head for a long time. You are weak, mentally. You cracked and you got us hurt multiple times in Hydra._

_This is all my fault. If I hadn’t went with Erskine, none of this would have happened. The twins would never have gotten powers, Bucky could have lived a happy life after the war, probably with Peggy. I would have died from some disease and everyone would have been better off without me._

Steve’s inner battle was interrupted when Bucky walked through the doors. Steve knew what was coming, but he wasn’t prepared.

All Steve heard when Bucky was talking was “ _You are nothing. I hate you_.” He couldn’t resist flinching when Bucky leaned in to deliver the final blow – giving him a last kiss on the cheek goodbye. Steve knew Bucky was going to leave him after this. No way Bucky could want him if he keeps getting hurt and manipulated. No one deserves to deal with him.

Steve waited until Jarvis informed him that they have taken off at the airport before running to the bathroom to grab the razor. He held it in his hand, ready to slit his wrist and thighs once again, but was interrupted by the A.I.

“Excuse me, Mr. Rogers. I must tell you if you hurt yourself, I am required to inform the team.”

 _Fuck_. _Alright, new plan_.

“Jarvis, how long until they land in Sokovia?”

“Approximately five hours.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You are welcome.”

Steve decided to wait until they landed to make his move.

\--

Bucky was worried about Steve the entire trip to Sokovia. He knew his husband was compromised, but he didn’t want to think about how depressed Steve could possibly get. His mission was finding the girl and bringing her back to help Steve, and that’s what he had to repeat to himself the entire flight. He needed to be a hundred percent focused for the mission.

The flight felt like forever, but when they landed, Bucky called the plan out.

“Surveillance showed a tower with some kind of gun on it and agents everywhere. Our main goal is the tower – Jarvis’ scan showed the twins in there. Don’t leave anyone alive.”

Bucky had no quarrels with killing – it’s what he did in the war, and it’s what he’s done since. Tony flew Bucky and Natasha to the tower while Clint, Thor, and the Hulk destroyed every last building and person on the path in the woods to the Hydra base.

He was clearing the main floor of the base when Clint reported the twins were there, well at least the boy was outside at the time. He kept his guard up, never knowing where the girl might be. He enjoyed killing Hydra agents until he found Baron Strucker at the top of the steps.

“Strucker, Hydra’s number one thug. I should have known you’d be experimenting on people.”

“Nothing that hasn’t already been done before, Captain.”

“Where are they?”

“Whomever do you mean?”

“I’m not in the mood for your fucking games, Strucker. She did something to Steve and she needs to fix it.”

“I’m sorry, but I do not know who you seek.”

Bucky was about to punch Strucker right through his face when the girl appeared and blasted him down the steps before she quickly retreated. Bucky ran up the steps, informing the team through their earpieces that he just had eyes on the girl. Strucker was talking the whole time, and Bucky had enough. Bucky flipped his shield up from the ground and kicked it in mid-air at Strucker’s head, killing him instantly.

The next thing Bucky heard through the earpiece was that the girl got to Bruce after he de-Hulked and set the man off again on a warpath to the city. Tony called in reinforcements – Veronica, the Hulkbuster armor that he and Bruce created for a moment just like this. Bucky knew Tony and Veronica could handle the Hulk, so he continued his way through the base.

He met up with Natasha, Clint, and Thor in some giant room. Bucky, Natasha, and Thor took the bottom of the room, while Clint stayed up high in the rafters. It wasn’t long until the boy, Pietro, made an appearance. The group was spread out, and Bucky wasn’t surprised the kid’s first move was on him. Bucky did his best to hit the little bastard, but the kid was too fast and managed to get Bucky to the ground easily.

Bucky watched as the kid moved on to the others, just as fast as he was with Bucky. As he was standing, the girl was able to sneak up behind him and use her powers. She made him see his worst fear – Steve, Peggy, and himself, along with the Howling Commandos back during the war. In this nightmare, everyone started off laughing and dancing, but he took a closer look and they were all bleeding from gunshots and other wounds. They were dead. The nightmare switched to just him and Steve back in Brooklyn when Steve was still small. The horrible vision showed Steve laying in his bed, coughing up blood. Bucky confessed his love but Steve didn’t reciprocate and died moments later. Bucky wanted to thank the witch for making the nightmare end before she moved on to Thor.

Bucky was down for the count, feeling disoriented and too weak to fight. When he finally looked up, Natasha and Thor were the same way as him, only Thor was staggering on his feet, looking like he was still experiencing his vision. He knew he needed to get up, to keep fighting for Steve, but he just couldn’t.

He fucking rejoiced on the inside when Tony told them all that he got the Hulk calmed down and back to Bruce before the rage monster could do a ton of damage. Clint was up next with the good news, letting everyone know he was able to capture the girl – god bless electro-pulsed arrows. The girl was down, but Bucky knew her brother wasn’t going to be far behind, wanting to get his sister back.

In what can only be described as divine intervention, Bucky watched a wonderful scene unfold. The boy was running around the room, trying to find his sister, while the team was down. Out of nowhere, the boy went flying into a stack of boxes. Bucky saw Thor call his hammer back to him, the God finally regaining his senses.

Thor helped Bucky up as Clint carried a secured Wanda down the steps and stashing her in the corner. Clint could have easily put an arrow through the guy’s heart, but instead, Bucky saw Clint shoot an arrow through the speedster’s leg, making it impossible for him to speed off anywhere.

Bucky was thankful for Clint helping he and Natasha stand and get to the jet. Thor was able to fly the twins over, keeping a watchful eye on them until the others got there. When Bucky arrived at the jet, Tony and Bruce were there waiting. Poor Bruce looked to be in bad shape wrapped in a blanket on the floor. Tony asked what happened to everyone, and Bucky just point over at Wanda.

“Damn,” Tony said, somewhat scared of the little witch.

Bucky nodded his head and pulled his phone out and called Maria to let her know that the mission was completed and they were leaving to come back home.

\--

When Steve awoke from his nap, he asked Jarvis how long it had been, and was surprised to learn it had been seven hours since the team left. Steve didn’t think he would have slept that long, but no matter, he can still put his plan in place.

He rode the elevator to the common room where Hill was working on her Shield-pad, typing and swiping away at something on the screen. All he needed to do was incapacitate her so he could make a clean break.

The agent of course noticed him entering the room and greeted him with a firm hello and wave. He turned his head towards her when her phone rang and she informed him it was Bucky. He wished she would never have put the phone on speaker when the other man’s voice came through the phone.

“Hill, we got them. We’re on our way home. How’s Steve?”

Steve’s heart sank when he heard Bucky say they _didn’t_ get them and they were on their way home. There was no way Bucky was going to stay with Steve if he was broken and couldn’t be fixed again.

“Hey, Buck,” he said.

“Hey, Stevie. I’m coming home. We’re going to help you, okay baby?”

There were tears forming in his eyes, his heart getting close to finally breaking when he heard Bucky tell them they _weren’t_ going to help him, and then Bucky driving the nail deeper by calling him _baby_ afterwards. He knew he must have looked bad when Hill told Bucky something was wrong.

“Steve, baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me, Stevie.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Steve cried.

“Stevie, you got nothing to be sorry for. You did nothin’ wrong, darlin’. When I get there, we’re going to undo what the girl did, okay? I love you.”

Steve heard “ _Stevie, you should be sorry. You did everything wrong, darlin’. When I get there, we can’t undo what the girl did, okay? I hate you_.”

It was the final straw; he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Um, Barnes, it’s not working. He’s hyperventilating.” Hill started moving her hand towards her gun, just in case Steve snapped.

“Steve, baby, listen to me. I need you to calm down, okay? Take some deep breaths. Think about the night we got engaged and how happy we were. Think of that. You an’ me out on the porch, smiling and laughing. Remember what I said to you.”

Steve remembered back to that night, remembering Bucky saying “ _Steve, you are the pain of my life. I have been waiting for this day for almost a hundred years. My biggest fear in life is being with you. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are all I have ever had, and aren’t all I’ll ever need. Every time you smile, I swear it darkens the sun. You are the least important person in my life, and I couldn’t imagine another day with you_.”

Steve fell to his knees at the memory, crying at how much those words hurt him in the moment. His heart couldn’t take anymore.

“I’m so sorry, Buck. I know you don’t love me. I get it now. You’ve been telling me for months that you hate me. I can’t hear you tell me you hate me and how much of a burden I am on you.” Snot was sliding from his nose, mixing with the tears running down his cheeks. “You don’t deserve to have to deal with me. I’m sorry I failed you. I should have died all those years ago. I’m sorry I didn’t and put you through all of this. I promise I’m gonna make it up now. I love you, Buck. It’s the end of the line.”

Steve ended the call while Bucky was shouting at him, and turned towards Maria whom looked like a deer in headlights before she regained her composure. That split second was all Steve needs to lunge at her, ducking below her punch, and coming up behind her. Steve put her in a quick headlock until she was no longer conscious. He stole her gun and ignored the A.I. talking to him about how it would have to put the tower on lockdown. Steve knew he would be able to get out regardless – he was the Winter Soldier after all. He knew exactly where he was going to go to finally do what he should have done decades ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor, little, baby Steve!!!! I promise, I do actually love Steve Rogers. I just also love him when he's depressed and hurt. But, yeah, Wanda made Steve hear the opposite of what everyone was saying to him. Poor, guy.
> 
> I know this was an angsty chapter, and the next one is only going to get worse. Please read the tags with each chapter update.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, and stay tuned for Monday or Tuesday for chapter 5! I also plan on posting chapter 6 next Friday, so this fic and series will be wrapped up by next weekend! Thank you for reading, all the kudos, and commenting. You all rock!


	5. Operation: Save Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the Avengers attempt to find Steve before it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS!!!! ***Warnings for: anything related to suicide***  
> If I missed anything in the tags, let me know. Thanks.
> 
> I apologize now in advanced for this chapter, because it is nothing but angst and heartbreak. There's really not one happy moment in this chapter. Sorry. Blame Kristin - she made me do it.
> 
> Thank you, Kristin, for editing this chapter!

“Steve! Steve, baby, please talk to me! Steve!” Bucky was yelling through the phone, trying to get Steve to talk to him, to tell him what the fuck was going on.

Bucky threw the phone against the wall, furious that Steve hung up on him after what his husband said.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong. Why did he say that? Why?” Bucky started to cry, unsure of what else to do in that moment.

“Barnes, what did he say?” Natasha was in no mood for games.

“He told me,” he began saying in between sniffling. “He told me it was the end of the line.”

Bucky broke down after actually saying those words out loud.

“Shit. Tony, have Jarvis track him immediately.” Natasha knew exactly what Steve meant by those words.

“On it.”

Bucky was helpless to do anything but curl up in a ball on the floor and cry his heart out. There was nothing he could do for Steve right now. He latched on to Thor when the God sat down beside him for comfort.

“We will find him, Captain. You have my word.”

Moments later his phone rang, and Bucky answered as though it were his last lifeline.

“Steve, baby, is that you? Talk to me.”

“It’s Hill. He knocked me out and took my gun. I don’t know where he went. Jarvis is tracking him now. Last he found, Rogers was heading south on foot.”

“What happened? I don’t understand why he’s doing this.”

“He thought you were telling him you didn’t love him. He didn’t say anything after he hung up with you. You have the girl. Question her.”

Bucky slowly turned his head, glaring the threat of death to the kid in the corner. He put the phone on speaker, making sure Hill would be able to hear the interrogation.

“You,” he spat. “What did you do to Steve?”

“Why would I tell you?”

Bucky grabbed the nearest gun, pointing it directly at her head.

“You’ll tell me, or I’ll fucking kill you and your brother.”

He could see the anger in the girl’s eyes. Good, now she knows what it’s like having someone you love be threatened with death.

“You all act like you’re high and mighty. Murderers, all of you. Especially Mr. Stark. You think you’re doing the world a favor, but you do nothing but destroy it and people’s lives. You all are disgusting.”

“Me? Why me especially? What did I ever do to you? I’m feeling personally attacked right now.” Tony genuinely did not know what he ever did to her.

“You killed our parents. You almost killed us. When our city was being attacked, my brother and I were curled up in our bath hiding from it all, trying not to die. A missile came through the window, landing only feet from us. By some miracle it didn’t go off. The name on the side of the missile was Stark. Your weapons killed our people. You’re a murderer.”

Tony looked like he was about to throw up. He hasn’t been in the weapons business for years, not after his time in Afghanistan.

“I’m sorry. I don’t do that anymore.” Tony wasn’t sure if he was saying that more for her benefit or his.

“Sorry will not bring our people back. It won’t bring our parents back or take away our heartache.”

Natasha cut in, continuing the interrogation.

“How did you end up with Strucker and Hydra?”

“After our city was destroyed, my brother and I found out about his experiments. We didn’t care about his plan, but he promised us revenge on Stark and those he loves.”

“You’re not hurting him, you’re hurting Steve! No one fucking deserves this. I’m sorry that your parents died, I really am. But Tony doesn’t do that anymore. You read minds or whatever, take a fucking look for yourself.” Bucky was fucking seething. This bitch wasn’t hurting Tony, she was hurting him and Steve.

“Woah, woah, woah. Let’s not get carried away. I don’t like having people mess around in my brain. Fuck that.”

“What is your worst fear, Mr. Stark? Tell me.”

“What? Why would I tell you? What’s your deal, huh? What are you getting out of all of this?”

“It’s simple really. I’m getting revenge.”

“Listen, honey, I’m trying to help save the world.”

“You can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Look at everything you have done. Look at all of the people that have died while you pretend to save the world. You’re not saving anything. You’re destroying it all.”

For once, Tony was actually speechless. He’s had that thought in his head ever since he realized what his weapons were doing. He was guilty, he knew that, but he was trying to make it better. He was trying to atone for his mistakes.

“Listen, kid. Tony made mistakes, we all have. He’s owed up to his mistake and he’s trying to make it better. Right now, you’re hurting an innocent man who has been through fucking hell and made it out the other end. Steve doesn’t deserve what you’re doing to him. You looked inside his head, you should know.”

Clint didn’t care about what happened in the past. They all made mistakes, and they’re all trying to avenge the people they lost in their own fights.

“Kid, did you ever look inside Strucker’s mind to see what his end game was? Huh? Did you? Because I can tell you it ain’t pretty. Hydra wants to destroy the world, not us. Hell, we’re some of the assholes that live on the Earth. We want to save it.”

Clint almost laughed when the girl rolled her eyes at him. _Just like a damn kid_.

“Listen, kid. I could have killed your brother if I wanted to, but I didn’t. Neither of you deserve that. Just like Steve doesn’t deserve what’s happening to him. Okay? Bucky and Steve love each other, and you did something to Steve that is probably making him want to kill himself. We need you to fix that. After that, you two can run along being broody teenagers all you want. Okay?”

Clint had a soft spot for kids. He’s pissed at them for what they did, but they were manipulated and used. He couldn’t hold that against them.

Wanda knew exactly how Steve felt about Bucky. It’s how she knew to manipulate the man’s thoughts to hear that Bucky doesn’t love him. She knew how they felt about each other, and she knew exactly what Steve was going to do. Wanda looked over to her brother who was sleeping after he passed out from exhaustion. She knew Clint was right – he could have easily killed Pietro, but he didn’t. She watched him spare his life, and for that, she was indebted to him.

“Fine. I will help you. But only because you spared my brother’s life.”

Bucky couldn’t believe Clint got the girl to help them. They were going to find Steve and make it all better.

“Thank you,” he said, truly meaning it.

“Don’t thank me yet. When you find your husband, I will fix him. But, I would hurry if I were you. He wasn’t meant to live longer than a week.”

\--

Steve knew that Jarvis was most likely tracking him, so he made sure to avoid cameras to the best of his ability. However, he’s emotional. He’s compromised. He knows one or two cameras captured him, so he made sure to double back and switch up his route. The compound was a far poke from Avengers Tower; about one hundred and thirty miles. He could get there within a few hours and do what he should have done years ago.

_Do you think they will even give you a funeral?_

_I don’t know. I wish Bucky knew how much I loved him. He deserves so much better than me. Maybe he can finally move on with his life after I’m gone._

_You finally have the courage to do what you should have done when Hydra first captured you. We wouldn’t be in this mess if you would have done it._

_I’m going to make this better for everyone. They’ll all be better off without me. Natasha won’t have a constant reminder of the Red Room; Clint won’t be on guard all the time in case I try to attack one of them; Tony won’t have a constant reminder of his parent’s death and living with the monster who killed them; Bruce won’t have to worry about needing to Hulk out in case I snap; Thor won’t have to pity me anymore; and Bucky… Bucky won’t have to pretend to love me._

Steve was crying while he carefully walked as far as he could until he needed to steal a car to get over the bridge. New York traffic was god awful, which was why he waited so long to use a car. He knew it would be awhile until he even got halfway over the bridge – it was rush hour after all, and traffic doesn’t move an inch during this time. He supposed he could wait an hour or two for it to die down before continuing on.

He found an old abandoned alley to sit in and wait. No one would bother him here. No one would even look for him here. It was the perfect hiding spot, and it gave him time for the sun to go down and make it easier for him to steal a car. He sat on the ground a few feet away from a dumpster, giving him protection from any citizens passing by. The only bad part was, he was left to his own thoughts.

_They won’t look for you when they return. According to the A.I. they have four hours until they arrive. We will be long gone before they even notice you’re missing._

_Bucky is probably telling the team how much he hates me, and how he’s happy it’s the end of the line. He doesn’t have to pretend anymore. I hope he finds happiness when I’m gone. I know it’ll be easier with me out of the way._

_We will finally be free from this retched Earth. No more taking orders. No more pain or suffering. We will finally know peace._

Steve knew that it was only hours until he would use Hill’s gun and do what so many countless others have failed to do. He knew his punishment should be to live on this planet and watch Bucky find love with someone else, but Steve is selfish. He can’t handle his heart breaking any further than what it already has. He will kill himself, and he will finally be at peace.

Steve closed his eyes and listened to the traffic pass by. He imagined stories for the people’s lives, imagined where they were going and why. It helped pass the time while he waited for his time to go. It was a busy Thursday night and it took traffic longer than expected to die down. Three and a half hours later, Steve opened his eyes and looked around – traffic was moving smoothly and there weren’t a whole lot of people around like there was earlier.

_They should only be a half hour away. If the A.I. informed them we’re gone, they might try to find us and punish us for leaving. We need to go now._

Steve wasted no time in finding a car to break into and hotwire. He chose a basic, plain looking car that would go unnoticed to anyone looking for him. He was on the road in ten minutes, ready for an hour and a half to two-hour drive.

_Soon we will be out of their lives for good._

_Bucky won’t have to worry about me. Soon I’ll be nothing more than a distant memory._

\--

Bucky was pacing the length of the plane, growling at every little nuisance he could find. He was pissed, but more than that, he was scared. The love of his life doesn’t think Bucky loves him, and is on his way to killing himself because of it. He needed to find Steve, he needed to help him and shower him with as much love as Bucky could possibly give.

“How much longer,” he snarled.

“Approximately thirty minutes, Captain Barnes,” Jarvis announced.

That was thirty minutes too long in Bucky’s opinion. It’s almost been five hours – Steve could be anywhere by now. Hell, he could be dead for all Bucky knew. No, he couldn’t think that way.

_Stevie, I swear to God when I find you I am never letting you go._

Bucky watched the two culprits as he paced until they arrived at the tower. He sprinted off as soon as the door opened, finding Hill inside immediately.

“Where is he?”

Hill pulled up the holographic map she was using to track Rogers.

“Last seen was a shop near the Brooklyn Bridge. That was about three hours ago. He’s vanished since then. No camera has picked up even a seventy percent match.”

“We should check his old apartment. He mentioned somethin’ about dyin’ all those years ago. Maybe he went back home?” Bucky wasn’t sure where Steve was or where he would even go.

“Hill, Bruce, and Thor, stay here with the kid,” Natasha ordered, inclining her head towards Pietro.

“The rest of us will go get Steve. Keep us updated if he resurfaces.”

Bucky was holding on to Wanda, making sure she could slip from the grasp of his metal arm. They headed out immediately, not wasting any time in case Steve already tried to hurt himself.

Tony was the first to arrive, having flown in his Iron Man suit, and had Jarvis scan the building. The A.I. reported no signs of Steve, but Bucky was going to search the building anyway.

Forty minutes later and Bucky came out empty. He dragged the girl back to the car with Natasha, Sam, and Clint.

“Wasn’t there. We should drive around and see if we can find him.” Bucky had to have hope that Steve was still alive. After all these years, Bucky feels like he would be able to sense it if Steve were dead.

The group drove all around Brooklyn for an hour to no avail. They hadn’t found Steve and it was starting to look grim. Bucky’s phone rang, his hopes rising when he saw it was Hill. When he answered, he made sure to put the call on speaker.

“Barnes, a camera picked him up headed south on Garden State Parkway in Jersey. What the hell is in Jersey?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. Stevie fuckin’ hates Jersey. He claimed the only good thing that came from Jersey was meetin’ Peg – oh shit.” Bucky looked over at Natasha with realization dawning on him. “I know where he’s goin’. Nat, tell Tony where we’re goin’.”

Bucky floored he gas pedal, knowing exactly where that son of a bitch was headed.

“He’s takin’ a long ass fuckin’ way of gettin’ there. Stark, get the fuckin’ jet ready. We’re comin’ back.”

“Barnes, where is he going,” Hill asked through the phone.

“To where it all began.”

\--

Steve couldn’t believe the miles left sign for Camp Lehigh was still intact after Rumlow and Hydra bombed the hell out of it when Bucky and Natasha were there a couple years ago. Only thirty miles left before he reached the camp where it all started. The drive itself wasn’t bad after traffic died down back near the New York/New Jersey border. Against his better judgement, Steve turned his phone on to see if Bucky had even noticed he was gone. There were multiple voicemails and text messages from Bucky and the rest of the team. Deciding not to torture himself any longer, Steve chucked his phone out the window and continued driving his last half hour.

Steve pulled up to the front gates of the camp, remembering every last moment he spent here all those decades ago. He parked the car right outside the gates, which oddly enough were not destroyed in the blast. He walked over the rubble while each memory of that spot played through his brain.

_I caused Colonel Phillips so much grief. He was probably fired or demoted after I fell from the train. Maybe he would have been better giving the serum to Hodge instead of me._

Steve walked past the flag pole and remembered when he outsmarted everyone by knocking the pole down to retrieve the flag. He was so happy to hitch a ride back with Peggy.

_Peggy is dead. She died of dementia, or maybe Hydra fucked her up too. I don’t know. I fell and I left her behind. I failed her too. I hope she found a dance partner, one more deserving and better than me._

Steve walked over to where his barracks used to be. He remembered Erskine’s speech to him that night. Steve couldn’t keep it in his head any longer. He needed to say this out loud to himself.

“You told me to stay a good man and I let you down. Fuck, I couldn’t even save you when that Hydra agent shot you. I was worthless then and I’m still worthless now. You never would have died if you hadn’t met me. You could have helped so many others get the serum, people who deserved it. I’m sorry I let you down”

Steve was crying at the memories. He didn’t want to remember anymore. He didn’t want to live knowing he failed everyone he’s ever known. Another memory hit him, but this time it was of Howard.

“I’m sorry I accused you of sleepin’ with Peg, and made you fly that plane into enemy territory. I was reckless and could’ve gotten ya killed. Tony says you became obsessed with Captain America after Buck and I died. I’m sorry for that too. You were so busy searchin’ for us you neglected Tony and now he’s messed up. I fucked up all your lives. And I fuckin’ killed you.”

The tears were spilling from his eyes and snot was dribbling down from his nose.

“I killed you an’ your wife. I made Tony an orphan and he has his own set of problems from it. All of your lives woulda been better without me. I’m so sorry Howard. I’m sorry Tony.”

Steve managed to stumble over to what little was left of one building. The side and roof of the structure was blown off, but the other half remained. He curled up on the floor of the building, while his mind spiraled out of control with self-blaming.

_Bruce would never have been the Hulk if it weren’t for this stupid serum. He could have lived a happy life; found a nice dame and married her, maybe even have kids. But now he has a fuckin’ rage monster inside of him. I did that to him._

“I’m so sorry, Bruce,” he sputtered out.

_If Hydra never got me, then maybe Natasha wouldn’t have ended up in the Red Room. She coulda been a dancer or a fuckin’ princess, but no. I fucked her life up. She should have killed me._

Steve wasn’t sure what he did to Clint or Thor to fuck them up, but he’s sure he probably did something that caused their lives to be hell.

Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.

His mind was on an endless loop of the love of his life. He was finally going to set Bucky free from his misery. He could hear people across the other end of the camp. Probably looters trying to scrummage something of use. He didn’t care. He was going to set the world free of his life.

“I’m gonna miss ya, Buck, but you’re gonna be free. Won’t have t’ worry ‘bout me anymore.”

The people were getting closer, he knew he had to do it soon before any of them found him. He heard the one scream “I hear him over here.” He needed to do it now.

“I love you, Buck, with all my heart.”

The man that was outside came running into Steve’s hideout, screaming at the blond. Steve put the gun up to his mouth.

“Please forgive me.”

\--

“This has to be his car,” Bucky said they landed he quinjet at the gates of Camp Lehigh.

“Everyone spread out. He’s gotta be here somewhere. If you find him, let me know immediately. Remember, he has a gun so be careful.”

Bucky knew that with the state Steve was in, the blond would never hurt any of them. He knows his husband’s mission is to take himself out, not anyone else. Bucky could only imagine what was going through Steve’s head right now.

He walked through the camp, remembering what it looked like when he and Natasha were here. It’s nothing but rubble now, minus one building that was half standing. He walked towards the building, but still made sure to scan the area for any trace of Steve. The closer he got the more he could swear he heard Steve. He walked a little closer, and yup, that was definitely Steve’s voice.

“I hear him over here,” Bucky yelled.

He ran as fast as he could to Steve, half listening to what the man was saying. He knows he heard _I love you, Buck, with all my heart_. He ran even faster to Steve, knowing what was probably going to come next. Bucky knew that Wanda wasn’t far behind him, he just had to make it to Steve before he did anything.

Bucky was yelling out to Steve when he was five feet away from the building. He watched as Steve put the gun up to his mouth and whispered _please forgive me_.

“Steve, no!”

Bucky lunged for Steve, hoping to knock the gun away before it went off. He was able to barely bump the gun, but it was too late.

Everything went quiet. No one moved. No one dared to make a sound, afraid of what they would find out if they did.

Bucky was scared to look up from the ground, not wanting to see what happened. He knew he would have to face it eventually but he wasn’t ready for what he saw.

Steve was sitting there, blood dripping from his mouth. The blond wasn’t breathing, wasn’t moving.

“No, no, no, no, no, Stevie, please no.”

Bucky was bawling, tears rushing down his face as he cradled the other man in his arms.

“Please, no, Stevie. Come back to me. Please. Please, baby, I need you. I love you so much, Stevie, please come back to me. I’m not ready for the end of the line. I still need you.”

Bucky heard the others run up behind him, heard their gasps and their tears. He couldn’t bear to pull himself away from Steve, not yet.

“Please, Steve, please come back. I love you so much, Stevie. Please, baby, I love you. Please wake up. Please.”

Bucky turned around and saw everyone standing there, their eyes filled with tears. Fuck, even Natasha was crying. No one knew what to say or do.

Finally, Sam was the first one to speak.

“We should get him to a hospital or something.”

“Tower, take him back to the tower. I’ll call Bruce and have him get Dr. Cho there immediately.”

Bucky sat there, unable to move. He was in shock and couldn’t do anything but hold Steve closer.

“James,” Natasha said as she moved towards the man, putting her hand on his shoulder. “We need to get him back.”

Bucky doesn’t remember picking Steve up or walking to the jet. He doesn’t remember strapping Steve’s body to the table on the jet, doesn’t remember anything from that time. All he knows is that somehow, he ended up at Avengers tower with Steve’s body being wheeled off on a gurney. He felt empty, and he’s not sure if he’ll ever feel anything again. He blankly followed the nurses down to the medical ward, not sure what good it would do. Steve was dead and he wasn’t coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for that horribly depressing chapter. Poor Steve. Poor Bucky. Hell, poor everyone in this chapter. 
> 
> Did you all catch the Age of Ultron quotes, and Guardians of the Galaxy quote?
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm posting chapter 6 this Friday or Monday. I might play around and tweak chapter 6, but if I don't, then it will be posted on Friday. We'll see. Anyway, thank you for reading, and all of your comments and kudos. You all are awesome!


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened to Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the final chapter of this series!!!!!! I really am happy with how this chapter turned out and the direction it went in. I'm hoping you all will like it as well.
> 
> Thank you, Kristin, for editing and giving me some direction on this chapter. And thank you for editing this entire series and sticking with it and me. Love you, girl.
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 6. Enjoy.

“How’s he doing,” Natasha asked, coming up beside Bucky in the recovery room.

“The same,” was all Bucky said.

It had been three weeks since Steve shot himself at Camp Lehigh, three weeks that Steve had spent in a coma in the Avengers Tower medical ward. Bucky hadn’t left his side for more than a few hours at a time. He sat there waiting for something to change, for Steve’s brainwaves to increase, his heartbeat to pick up, but nothing has changed. Bucky sat in the same place day after day watching Steve, hoping that today would be the day. It’s been a long few weeks of false hope. Steve hadn’t woken up yet, and as much as it pained him to admit it, Bucky didn’t know if Steve would ever wake up.

He listened as the redhead left, not caring if anyone was there with him or not. The only thing that mattered was Steve, and getting the son of a bitch to wake up.

“Why, Stevie, why? Why won’t you wake up. Doc said your brain is basically healed, so why aren’t you awake? Why aren’t you with me? I miss you so much, baby. I want you back,” he whispered to his sleeping husband.

Bucky hadn’t been doing too well over the last few weeks. He got into multiple fights with Tony over little things; snapped at Clint for any form of a smart comment; went extra hard on Natasha during training and almost punched her face in when his anger took over; Thor stopped sparring with him because, according to the God, he was not Bucky’s punching bag; pissed Sam off more times than he could count; almost killed Wanda and Pietro dozens of times; and continuously hounded Bruce about Steve’s condition, enough so, that the scientist had to leave the tower for a week. It had been a long ass month for all of them.

Bucky hadn’t been sleeping or eating well, not to mention personal grooming went out the window. Sam and Natasha made sure he ate, and Jarvis had to remind him some days to shower. He couldn’t remember the last time he sported a beard, but there was some rough looking scruff on his face that hadn’t been touched in weeks. Bucky mainly slept in the same room as Steve just in case anything changed, but sometimes the team kicked him out and made him sleep in his actual bed. Tonight, was one of those nights.

“Come on, Barnes, out you go. He’ll be there in the morning. You need a full night’s sleep, not this hour napping shit you’ve been doing. Scram.” Sam was not playing games. He would make Bucky leave for his own sake.

“What if…”

“No. No what ifs. We’re not going down that rabbit hole again. You are going to sleep in your own room. Like before, if you leave to come down here in the middle of the night, Jarvis will wake our asses up to drag you back to your room. And no one wants what happened last time.”

Bucky took a moment to think about his choices. On one hand, he could overpower Sam and stay with Steve. On the other hand, he thought about the last time he snuck down here, he literally fought Clint and Natasha; was stuck with a needle of drugs by Sam and literally dragged to his room by Thor. It wasn’t the highlight of his life, and a moment he doesn’t want to repeat. Being forced to willingly comply it is.

“Bet this is what Steve dealt with during Hydra,” he mumbled to himself.

“Oh, hell the fuck no. You did not just compare us to Hydra. Saying shit like that is a disservice and a slap in the face to the man laying right there.”

Bucky hated when Sam used Steve against him, but he had a point this time. Bucky didn’t mean what he said; he’s just going through a hard time and taking it on those around him.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he passed Sam on the way out of the room.

Bucky wasn’t surprised when Sam rode the elevator with him all the way up to his floor. Bucky made it to his door before he realized Sam was waiting for him to actually step into his room.

“Thanks, Sam.”

Bucky watched as the other man nodded and pressed the button on the elevator to go wherever the hell it was that Sam was going.

Bucky pushed the door open to his and Steve’s room, and looked around at how empty it felt without Steve. It was quiet, unnerving. He crawled into their bed, snuggling up to Steve’s pillow. Before he realized what was happening, tears were rushing down his face. Everything over the last month was finally sinking in. Bucky cried himself to sleep that night.

\--

Sam rode the elevator up to the common floor where the rest of the team was meeting, minus Barnes, of course.

“Samwise has arrived, so the meeting can commence. First order of business, what the actual fuck is going on with our fearless leader?”

“Tony, you know what’s going on. He’s depressed.” Sam had no patience for any of them anymore.

“He’s been spiraling since _it_ happened. Bruce, any updates on Rogers,” Natasha asked.

“Uh, no, not really. Dr. Cho and I have done brain scans every day. His brain is fully healed from the gunshot. At this point, it’s all up to Steve to wake up.”

“After what he was feeling, I can’t blame him if he never wakes up. Super soldier assholes never knowing how to deal with their damn emotions.” Sam was over everyone and their feelings.

“I did this to him. I am so, so, sorry. I want to help make it better. This is our fault.” Wanda was curled up next to her brother, whose leg had healed nicely.

“Hey, hey, look at me. It’s your fault, it’s everyone’s fault, who cares? What matters is you’re here helping us now, right kid?” Clint will forever have a soft spot for these two kids.

Wanda nodded her head in agreement. She was there to help them. Clint called her and her brother Avengers one day, and she will do whatever she can to live up to that name.

“Is there anything you can do, you know, with your weird power thing for his brain?” Bruce was curious if she could speed up his healing process.

“I am not sure. If he were awake, I would gladly undo what I did. But I do not know if going in his head now would be helpful or not. I do not want to cause further damage.”

“Looks like Winter is going to have to wake up on his own. In the meantime, what are we doing with Capsicle downstairs? As much as I love arguing and being right, I’m getting a tad sick of Buckaroo snapping at me for every little thing on this planet. And are we going to discuss the carpet growing on his face?”

“I know I’m going to regret saying this, but Tony’s right.” She regretted her words immediately when Tony started asking her to repeat herself.

“Well, kids, it was nice knowing you. The world is officially ending,” Bruce said in his snarky attitude.

“We have to do something about him. He keeps invading my perch.” Clint took his hideouts very seriously, and was sick of Bucky hiding in them.

“He could come to Asgard with me. A different planet might do our Captain well.”

“Oooh, can I go too? Pretty please with a thousand cherries on top?”

“I’m not sure Asgard is ready for you, Stark. Another time.” No way Thor was taking Tony to Asgard. They would kill Stark and then Thor for bringing him there.

“He wouldn’t leave Steve anyways. I think the only thing that is going to help is Steve waking up. If not, I think we’re going to be stuck with him like this forever.”

The team was not ready for that. In that moment, Sam is pretty sure the whole team prayed that Steve would wake up soon, for all their sakes.

\--

Bucky knew the team was practically getting ready to have a mutiny against him the next morning when he crushed his mug thinking about Steve.

“Alright, that’s it,” Tony announced, sick of Bucky breaking everything.

“James, you’re coming with me,” Natasha cut in before there would be yet another physical altercation between the two.

“What? Where are we going,” he questioned, as the redhead pushed him out of the room.

“Somewhere that will hopefully help.”

Bucky was not expecting Natasha to take him out of the tower and on a drive.

“Seriously, Nat, where are we goin’?”

Bucky was annoyed that Natasha never took her eyes off the road, just kept driving without answering him. He sat back in the car and closed his eyes, deciding not to speak to her either. If she was going to play the silent game, then he was going to play along too.

It was an hour before Bucky started to worry that she might actually be kidnapping him.

“Um, Nat, where are we going?” He growled when she refused to answer him. “Fuck, Natasha, we’ve been driving for over an hour, what the fuck? I don’t want to be far away from Steve if he wakes up.” Bucky was now shouting at her, not caring if he sounded like a child.

“We’re going somewhere that will help. Now shut up and take your feet off the dash.”

Bucky relaxed into his seat when Nat made a throwback to when he and her were driving to New Jersey a few years ago. It was incredible to think how much had changed since then. They drove in silence until Natasha parked the car at some shady looking building in New York.

“I pissed you off that bad, you’re gonna kill me out here?”

“Stop being dramatic, Barnes. I’m getting you and the rest of us a gift.”

They walked inside, and Bucky was surprised to learn it was an expensive looking jewelry store. Natasha walked up to the clerk and handed him a wad of cash. In return, the clerk handed her a long beautiful navy blue and silver jewelry box. She looked inside at the merchandise before closing it and grabbing Bucky to leave.

“Did I just witness a drug deal? Nat, drugs are not going to help.”

“Get in the car. I’ll explain what it is.”

Bucky reluctantly did as he was told, slamming the car door shut once he was inside.

“What the hell did you just buy.”

“ _Tony_ just bought you peace of mind.”

Bucky watched as she opened the box to reveal two rings inside.

“These rings are going to sync up to you and Steve. When you both are wearing them, you can feel each other’s heartbeats. That way you will know if anything changes or if his heartrate ever goes up or down.”

Bucky was speechless. He knew he could always ask Jarvis, but this is something deeper, more meaningful. He would be able to feel the soft pounding of his heart, the rhythmic sound it created. He would also know if Steve was safe or not.

“Thank you.”

“Thank Stark when we get back. It was his money that paid for them. Hopefully now you won’t try to punch through our faces.”

Bucky couldn’t wait to get back to the tower to put Steve’s on his hand. Even when Bucky slept, he would still be able to feel the other man’s heart. This was exactly what he needed. He made a mental note to seriously thank Tony for this.

When they finally arrived back, Bucky ran up to the room Steve was staying in, still letdown by the fact that the other man hadn’t woken up from his coma yet. _In due time_ , he kept reminding himself. He walked up to the sleeping blond, reaching down for his hand to slide the ring on. It reminded Bucky of when he proposed all those months ago, and when he and Steve got married. Bucky slipped the ring on Steve’s finger and could immediately feel Steve’s heartbeat through his own ring. The feeling of Steve’s heartbeat relaxed Bucky. He would always be able to feel Steve this way, and that was extremely comforting to Bucky.

Bucky stayed in the room with Steve for a few hours, talking about nothing to Steve, even though the blond probably couldn’t hear him. It helped Bucky pass the time and made him feel useful for Steve.

After about four hours, Bucky joined the team for dinner. He still didn’t eat much, and he still growled at Wanda and Pietro, but he managed to make it through the entire dinner without hurting or snapping at anyone. He counted that as a win in his book.

Bucky went back down to visit Steve after dinner was over to spend a few more hours with the blond. Tonight, was one night that the team did not have to threaten him to sleep in his own bed. Bucky said his goodnights to Steve and kissed the man on the forehead before leaving to go to their floor. That night, Bucky placed the hand with the ring on his heart and fell asleep to the pounding of Steve’s heart.

\--

The next morning Bucky woke up feeling refreshed. He was still pissed at everyone and everything, but his body felt better than it had in weeks. He followed his daily routine of going to visit Steve in the morning, and then lunch with the team.

The team was being nicer around him, or more relaxed, he supposed, due to him not trying to kill them. Clint, Natasha, Sam, and himself were watching TV while Tony, Thor, and Bruce were in the kitchen. Bruce made kefta tagine, a delicious Moroccan dish. They ate in relative peace, enjoying the company of each other for once.

Bucky finished what little food he took, and placed his plate and silverware in the dishwasher. He joined the trio on the couch again, laying his head against the back cushion. He was relaxed as Sam and Clint battled it out in Mario Kart. Bucky was nearly asleep when he felt a pulse against his finger. He looked down to see what it was, and saw that he was wearing the ring.

“Oh shit,” he exclaimed, jumping from the couch faster than what was probably humanly possible.

He ran to the elevator, already telling Jarvis which floor to go to. His own heartbeat increased as he felt the ring pulse against his finger.

“He’s waking up,” he shouted as the elevator door closed. He didn’t care about anyone or anything in the moment, his sole mission was getting to Steve.

The elevator door opened on the medical wing where Steve was waking up. Bucky rushed into his room, ecstatic to see the monitors showed an increase in heartbeat and brainwaves

 _He’s finally waking up_.

“Come on, Stevie. Please wake up, baby. Please come back to me.”

He noticed the more he talked the more Steve’s vitals increased. It was a thing of beauty to Bucky. He waited nearly a month for this moment, and it was finally happening.

He heard the elevator door ding and the team filing out of it, but his focus was on the stirring blond. Bucky gently held Steve’s hand, only squeezing when the other man twitched or moved. He continued whispering to Steve, prompting the other man to wake up.

Bucky held his breath as Steve slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. There were tears streaming down Bucky’s face when Steve looked at him like it was the first time he was seeing the ocean.

“Hey, Stevie. I’ve missed you so much,” he cried as he hugged the still confused blond. His husband was alive and well, and there was nothing Bucky hoped for more than that.

“What happened,” Steve asked.

Bucky was so relieved to hear his voice, he hugged him tighter.

“What’s the last thing you remember, Stevie?”

Bucky watched as Steve’s face scrunched up in confusion, probably still feeling the effects of being in a coma for almost a month.

“I remember our honeymoon and two kids attacked us. I remember…”

Bucky didn’t know why Steve trailed off and stopped talking.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me, please.”

Steve began tearing up as the memories flooded in.

“I remember you hating me and wanting me to go. Why are you here now? I… I don’t… I don’t understand. I tried killing myself. I tried going away forever for you. You don’t deserve my shit. I’m so sorry, Bucky. Fuck, I couldn’t even kill myself right. I’m so sorry.”

Bucky was bawling as he held Steve close, murmuring his apologies and how much he loved Steve.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m just happy you’re alive. I love you so much Stevie.”

Bucky was surprised when Steve jerked away from his embrace.

“See. You’re not happy I’m alive and you hate me. I should have died. You don’t love me, Buck. I’m so sorry I failed you.”

Bucky realized whatever Wanda did to Steve must still be affecting him.

“Wanda, can you fix this?”

The girl stepped out from behind the others, nodding her head yes.

“Steve, no,” Bucky shouted when the blond lunged for Wanda.

Thankfully Pietro was almost back to full health and was able to knock Steve back before he got too far. Bucky and Thor grabbed Steve by the shoulders and held him back from trying to kill Wanda.

“Steve, stop, it’s okay. She’s with us now. She’s gonna help ya.”

Steve continued to try and break free from the men’s grip, but was unable to go anywhere.

“Steven, she is here to help. Please, calm down. We want to help you.”

Bucky knew Thor and Steve had a pretty good connection, but he wasn’t sure if even the God of Thunder could persuade Steve to trust Wanda.

“Baby, I will explain everything, but first, please let her help you.”

Bucky hoped Steve would stop squirming for five minutes to allow Wanda to do her thing. What he did not expect was what came out of Steve’s mouth.

“How do I know she hasn’t manipulated you? Huh? How do I know she hasn’t gotten into all your minds yet? She could be controlling all of you. Let me kill her and it will stop.”

“I didn’t, I swear. Please, let me help,” Wanda pleaded to the team, but more specifically Steve.

Bucky told Wanda to do it now. Steve was starting to claw and bite at them, becoming desperate to escape Bucky and Thor’s hold. Bucky watched as Wanda walked closer and put her hands up to Steve’s head as the red magic poured from her fingers. Bucky was thankful when Steve stopped struggling, and he and Thor were able to move the blond to the bed without any resistance.

Wanda let them know it would probably take a little while to fix everything since Steve’s memories had been altered for a month.

Bucky told the team they didn’t have to stay, but everyone set up shop in the room. Bruce was the only one to leave, but he was back in fifteen minutes with snacks and drinks for everyone. Bucky stayed with Steve, holding his hand the entire hour. He would squeeze the blonde’s hand any time he flinched or thrashed his head.

“You’re hurting him,” he snarled.

“It is not a pleasant experience; it hurts. And he’s trying to resist in his mind. It is almost over.”

“Back off, old timer. She’s trying to help him,” he brother said, jumping to her defense.

“She’s the one that did this to him in the first place,” Bucky barked back.

This conversation between the three of them had happened several times over the past month. It always ended the same – Bucky storming off when one of the other team members broke them up. He knew Wanda and Pietro were trying to help, but it was their fault in the first place. He’s had a hard time wrapping his brain around being okay with them. One day he will be okay with the twins, but it sure has hell wasn’t today.

Moving his head closer to Steve, Bucky whispered, “please stop fighting it, baby. Let her help you. It’s gonna be okay, Stevie. I love you. Please come back to me.”

The magic from Wanda’s hands stopped as she alerted them she was finished. Everyone watched as Steve slowly blinked his eyes open.

“Hey, Stevie. How ya feelin?”

Bucky looked down at Steve with more hope than he ever had before.

“Bucky?” Steve blinked himself awake a few more times, took in his surroundings and whom was there, before turning his attention back to the brunet.

“I love you so much Bucky. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

Bucky pulled Steve in to a tight embrace, holding his husband and stroking his back.

“It’s okay, Stevie. I love you, an’ I’m glad your back.”

“I know. I love you too.” Steve was full on crying his heart out into Bucky’s shoulder, letting all of the emotions of the last month out.

The team politely escorted themselves out of the room to give Steve and Bucky some well-deserved privacy.

The two super soldiers held each other until they were both finished crying. Bucky slightly pulled away so he could get a good look at Steve’s face, which he had to admit, did a nice job of healing over the last month. Bucky couldn’t even tell that Steve shot himself.

“Steve, baby, I want to talk about what happened.”

“I don’t want to talk about that right now. What I want to talk about is how you got those kids here and how do you know they haven’t done anything to all of you. Bucky, they’re dangerous.”

“So are we. So is everyone else on this team, but we all trust each other. ‘M not sayin’ I trust those two shit bags a hundred percent or nothin’, but I trusted them to help you. I had to. Jarvis has kept an eye out for them too. If she was usin’ her magic on us, Jarvis woulda let us know.”

“I want to kill them for what they did.”

“I know, Steve. Me too. The team actually stopped me a couple o’ times from doin’ it. But, those two are stuck with us. Clint kinda adopted ‘em.”

“Remind me to hit Clint.”

“Will do, pal. At some point, Stevie, we’re gonna need to talk about it.”

“Not now. Please, Buck, just not right now.”

“Okay, okay,” he said as he threw his hands up in surrender.

Bucky knew Steve would probably need some time before he was ready, but Bucky wants him to know how much he loves Steve and that Steve is good enough for him.

“I’m gonna go to our room and lay down,” Steve said as he got up from the medical bed he was laying on.

“Alright, we can go.” Bucky was hoping to do nothing but hold Steve all day and tell him how much he cares about his husband.

“Not we, just me. I want to be alone right now.”

“Steve, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Last time you were alone, you -,”

“Don’t worry, Buck. I’m not gonna kill myself. I just need some time.”

Bucky did his best to school his face, but he knows Steve saw the hurt flash in his eyes.

“Okay, Steve, whatever you need.”

Bucky watched as Steve walked past him and to the elevator to go up to their room. Once the doors closed and Steve was out of sight, Bucky broke down crying again.

\---

Steve let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding once the elevator doors closed. He had to get away from Bucky. He didn’t want to see the hurt or disappointment in Bucky’s eyes. He loved Bucky so much and he knew that Bucky loved him, but Steve couldn’t handle Bucky talking about how Steve thought Bucky didn’t love him. It was too much, too fast. He knew at some point he and Bucky would have to talk, but if Steve Rogers was anything, it was determined. And right now, Steve was determined to avoid Bucky at all costs.

Steve made it back to his room and collapsed on the bed. He replayed the events of the week that led up to what he did in his brain over and over again. Now that Wanda fixed him, he had the true memories of what Bucky said.

_How could I have been so stupid. He was tellin’ me he loved me the whole time._

He remembered when Bucky said his proposal speech to him, and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Steve. He remembered the look of pure panic, fear, and heartbreak on Bucky’s face when Steve pulled the trigger.

_I did that to him. I made him feel that way._

Steve’s trip down memory lane was interrupted by the ding of the elevator.

“Buck, I told you I needed some time-,” his sentence was cut off by the sight of Natasha, not Bucky. “Nat.”

“Steve.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Checking up on you, Стив. From the looks of it, you could use a friend right about now.”

Steve thought he could keep it together, but honestly, who was he fooling. He sat back down on the bed, crying. He felt like all he did recently was cry, but he had a lot of emotions to get out. He wrapped his arms around Natasha when she sat on the bed next to him.

“Shh, it’s okay, Стив. You’re safe now,” she whispered as she rubbed her hands up and down his back.

“I hurt B-Bucky. How could he for-for-forgive me?” Steve didn’t care how sloppy his crying was or that he was stumbling over his words. He knew he was safe with Natasha.

“Oh, Steve, Bucky loves you. He knows what happened wasn’t your fault. We all do.”

“But what if he’s mad cause he might think he wasn’t good enough or our love wasn’t strong enough to save me?” He buried his face into her shoulder further than what he already had.

“Listen to me, Steve. Bucky loves you, and he’s not mad at you. Yes, he was worried sick about you, but he knows it wasn’t your fault. He knows it was Wanda that made you do it. It wasn’t programming or years of torture to break through. It was actual magic. And she used that magic to play with your emotions and your perceptions. If it were any of us she did that to, we’d probably have done the same thing.”

“She broke me, Natasha. She played with my brain and unmade me. I’m sick of people thinking they can just fucking use my brain for whatever. I’m sick of hurting Bucky because of it.”

Steve held Natasha tighter than before. He might be squeezing her to death, but god bless her for not saying anything about it.

“Steve, you’re not hurting Bucky. The people that did things to you hurt Bucky. He loves you more than anything. Your love for each other has literally withstood the test of time, Стив. You two should really talk.”

“What if he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?”

“That, Steve, I can a hundred percent guarantee, will not happen. If anything, he’ll want to be with you more.”

“I love him, Nat, more than anything in this world.”

“I know that, and he knows that. You should still tell him, though. It’s always nice to hear that you are loved.”

“The mighty, Паучок, believing in love. Hell might actually be freezing over.”

“Careful, Steve. I might just throw a widow bite at you for fun. Or I might put one on your balls while you sleep.”

Steve immediately stopped smiling. He knew Natasha would do it too. Hell, she’d probably convince Bucky to let her do it.

“Thanks, Nat, for comin’ up here ‘n talking. It helped.”

“Anytime, Steve. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have two very horny and needy bird boys to attend to.”

Steve chuckled at the smirk on her face. Those three were in for a fun night.

After Natasha left, Steve gave himself a few minutes to collect himself and look like he wasn’t having a breakdown. When he felt ready, he got up to grab a quick drink of water before setting out to find Bucky. He was just about to press the button for the elevator when it dinged, and the doors opened up to reveal Bucky.

“Buck?”

“Steve.”

They stood there for an awkward moment, before Steve pulled Bucky out of the elevator and into his arms.

“I’m sorry I left, Buck. I shouldn’t have left you down there alone. I needed to process everything, and it was too much at once. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Stevie. I love you so much. I just, I need to be with you. I need to hold you and know that you’re not leavin’ again. God, I missed you, Steve.”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, Buck. I’m yours. I love you, ‘til the end of the line, pal. I’m so sorry for what I did to you. ‘M sorry for not believing you loved me. ‘M sorry I wasn’t strong enough.”

“No, Steve. Shh, it’s okay. ‘M not mad at ya. I know you loved me, and I know you knew I loved you. It was all muddled by whatever mind fuck magic that bitch did to you.”

Bucky still harbored some harsh feelings, to say the least, against Wanda and her brother. But mainly Wanda. He was working on it, but it was going to take him a long time to ever feel like he could forgive them or trust them.

“What the fuck happened with them? Why did they decide to help us?”

Bucky moved them to the couch, and explained everything that happened from the end of their honeymoon until today. He told Steve what happened when they went to Sokovia to get the twins, and how Strucker was involved. Bucky informed Steve that Wanda and Pietro had a grudge against Tony and that’s why they signed up for Strucker’s experiments and attacked them on their honeymoon. He also told Steve about Wanda and the way she was able to mind-fuck the whole team, except for Clint, when they found them. He recounted how Thor was able to use Mjolnir to get Pietro to the ground, and Clint shot the kid in his leg.

“Clint shot a kid and then adopted him?”

“Weird guy, that one.”

Bucky continued telling Steve how Clint was able to convince Wanda to help them. He told Steve about the plane ride after his conversation with Hill and how they were all freaking out because no one could find him.

“I thought I was gonna lose you. I was ready to tear the world down to find you. I never want to lose you, Stevie. I fucking love you with all my heart, baby.”

“I love you too, Bucky.”

“Steve, the fear I felt, the helplessness when I saw you put that gun to your head. I… I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I tipped the gun, but I was too late. The bullet went off and I felt dead. I thought I lost you.”

Steve held Bucky as the both bawled their eyes out at the memory.

“When you were running up to me, I know now that you said _Steve, no_ , but my brain heard _Steve, yes_. I couldn’t take hearing you hated me and saying that you didn’t love me. I know it’s not what you actually said, but it’s what my brain heard and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s face, making sure his husband was looking him in the eyes for this next part.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will tell you I love you as many times as you need me to. And I’m with ya ‘til the end of the line.”

Steve surged forward to kiss Bucky, their lips meeting with a harsh force. This kiss has been long overdue, and right now, they both need to feel the love of the other.

“I love you so much,” he said in between kisses, “James Buchanan Barnes.” He kissed Bucky a few more times. “I will love you ‘til the end of time, and probably even after that. I’m never gonna leave you again.”

They sat there kissing for a few minutes until Steve slightly pulled away.

“I have a question, Buck.”

“Yeah?”

“What is this ring and why does it feel like a pulse?”

“That is Tony’s present to us. Well, mainly to me and the team. I wasn’t the most pleasant to be around the past month. Apparently, if we both wear ‘em, we can somehow feel each other’s heartbeats. It helped when I wasn’t in the room with you. It’s what actually alerted me t’ you wakin’ up.”

“I never want to take this off, Buck. I always want to be able to feel you with me, no matter what.”

“Same here, Stevie.”

Steve stood them up from the couch, and plopped Bucky into his arms to carry him to their bedroom. Steve sat Bucky on the bed and undressed them both until they were in nothing but their underwear. He wrapped them up in blankets as they held on tight to each other. They spent the rest of the night cuddled, kissing and telling each other how much they loved the other.

\--

After that night that they shared together, Bucky had been crazy possessive and overprotective of Steve. He didn’t care that he was being clingy and doting on the blond. He wanted Steve to know that he loved him and would cater to Steve as much as possible. When they had breakfast with the team a few days later, Bucky was all over Steve, constantly touching him and almost side-eying anyone who looked in their direction. Bucky was thankful the twins had the better sense of not eating with them. He thinks he or Steve still might lash out at them.

When team-bonding time happened, which was a weekly occurrence for them, Thor decided to ask how Bucky and Steve first met and when they knew they had feelings for each other. The rest of the team rolled their eyes while making their exasperated pleas for the soldiers not to retell this stupid story again. Everyone but Thor has heard it multiple times.

Bucky recounted how he first saw Steve standing up for himself and some other kid against a bully when they were kids. From there, it was love at first sight.

Steve explained that he was annoyed, but also grateful, when Bucky intervened when Steve was fighting that bully on the playground. Steve didn’t know it was love back then, so he called it a crush growing up.

“Aw, babe. You had a crush on me. That’s embarrassingly sweet.”

“Buck, we’re married.”

“Still.”

Bucky moved closer to Steve, so he was practically on top of him, and gave his husband a big, wet smooch on the cheek.

“Gross. Get a room. Actually, you two have a room. Go there and be geriatric lovers. Ugh, it’s like imagining two grandpa’s fucking. Nope, get it out of my head. I need a drink. Thor, you got any of that Asgardian shit laying around? That should take the image right out.”

“I think it is beautiful that you two love each other,” Thor said.

“Thank you, Thor.”

Steve waited for the room to quiet down from laughter to actually bring up what he wanted to talk about with them.

“So, um, I actually want to say something.”

“Oh, no. Winter is about to bring the heat and hit us all with mushy-emotions. I’m not capable of handling it.”

“Tony, sit your ass down and listen,” Bucky instructed.

Thankfully, Tony did as he was told for once.

“I, uh, I wanted to say sorry for ya know, what happened… and for what you all had to see. I, um, I wasn’t myself. No scratch that. I was myself, just one of the worst versions of me. I got low, and it felt like I had no other option. Those thoughts were there since Hydra. I can’t tell ya how many times I thought about it as the Winter Soldier, but I know the magic Wanda used really brought those thoughts to life. And, I’m sorry. I promise, I will do my best to never do that again.”

Bucky reached over and grabbed his husbands hand, squeezing it for support. He was proud of Steve for feeling ready to talk to the team about what happened. It really shows how far he’s come since last year and how much he trusted everyone in this room.

They each tell him they were worried and that they are glad he is okay. Tony lets him know that the protocol is still in place if he ever goes to hurt himself. Tony refuses to let anyone else get hurt under his roof. He cares about these assholes too much.

“And it also brings me to the next thing I want to talk about,” the blond barreled on. “The twins.”

Bucky could have dropped a pin, and he was certain people on the first floor could have heard it with how silent the room got.

“Steve, they’re tryin’ to be good, to be better. Hydra had their claws in them. They’re kids.” Clint knew where Steve was coming from, but he also started to take a liking to the siblings.

“I know that,” he growled. He took a few deep breathes after Bucky squeezed his hand again. “I’m not gonna kill them… maybe. It sounds like you have been workin’ with ‘em, and they’re tryin’ to be better. To fight for good. I can appreciate that. However, I still want to have a talk with them. Alone.”

“What, no. Absolutely not, Steve. Last time you were alone with her, she fucking voodoo’d your brain. No way. I ain’t leavin’ you alone with her.”

“You all can watch, but I want what is said to be between them and me. It can be in the Hulk’s playroom if you want. That way if anything goes wrong, he can just squash them.”

“Fine with me,” Bruce piped up. He wasn’t a fan of the twins either. He didn’t like having someone on the team that could easily mess with his brain and unleash the big guy if she wanted to.

“Bruce is in. Good enough for me. Jarvis, please let the twins know to meet me down in the Hulk’s playroom. Tell them I just want to talk and that the team will be supervising it so nothing bad happens.”

“Of course, Mr. Rogers,” the AI replied.

Bucky did a silent prayer as they all got up to go down to the Hulk’s playroom for the big showdown. He felt more anxious now than he did before his wedding. He just hoped nothing would go wrong and that Steve would be okay afterwards.

When they arrived on the floor, the team saw the twins standing in front of the door anxiously waiting. Pietro stepped in front of his sister in case anyone from the team decided to attack. Both Steve and Bucky gave the kids brownie points for that.

“In the red corner, standing at no more than five-eleven, are the Maximoff twins. In the blue corner-,”

“Tony, enough.”

Bucky was grateful Natasha cut Tony off from finishing his sentence.

“Kids, Steve just wants to talk. Isn’t that right, Steve,” Clint asked, directing his gaze to a glaring super soldier.

“Yup, that’s right. Just talking.”

With that affirmation, Clint continued talking.

“Right, just talking. You three are gonna be in this room. It was made to withstand the Hulk. If anything goes wrong, we’re all coming in. If you try to hurt Steve in any way, well, let’s just say the big guy has a soft spot for him. It won’t be pretty. If Steve tries to hurt you two in any way, we will intervene and stop him. No one is allowed to use powers or nothing. Just a plain, old-fashioned conversation. Understood?”

When they all nodded their heads, Clint replied “great” and opened the doors for the three of them to go in. He closed it shut after they were in, and turned around to face the team.

“Did anyone bring popcorn?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and flicked Clint in the ear. They all turned their attention to the monitor on the wall, watching the scene unfold.

Bucky was anxious as hell, but he had hope it would go well.

\--

“So, you wanted to talk. Then talk, grandpa.”

“Pietro,” Wanda scolded. She didn’t want to make Steve mad. Hell, she was glad he wanted to talk. “Please excuse my brother. He gets a little protective.”

“I wanted to talk about what happened and where we go from here. Clint tells me you’re staying and trying to be… better. Is that true?”

“Yes. I don’t want to hurt people anymore. I saw that people I thought were the enemy, could be forgiving… Clint could have killed us if he wanted, but he didn’t. He spared our lives. For that I am grateful.”

“He shot me in my leg.”

“He could have done worse,” is all Steve decided to say on the matter.

“We also saw what we – what I did, affected people. I saw how broken your Bucky was. And when I was running up behind him in that camp, I saw you and how broken I made you. How I hurt you. You may never forgive me. I am a monster, and I am sorry.”

“We are sorry,” Pietro added.

“You’re not a monster. Yes, you hurt me and in doing so, hurt Bucky. That might take me a long time to forgive. I love him and I don’t like it when people hurt him. However, I know what it’s like when Hydra messes with you and warps your brain to follow them. That, I can forgive you on. That part wasn’t your fault.”

“Really? Ask your husband. He was very specific in blaming.”

“He was angry. I think once he calms down and can fully assure himself that I’m alive and not going anywhere, he’ll know it wasn’t your fault what Hydra did to you.”

Pietro finally decided to add his two-sense into the conversation.

“Why are you being so forgiving? We literally forced you to kill yourself. We made you believe your closest friends hated you. Why should we believe this good act?”

“Why should I believe yours,” Steve countered.

That shut the young punk up.

“Listen, I have less reason to trust the two of you then you have to not trust me. I’ve lived a significant portion of my life as a puppet for Hydra. I’ve been through shit you couldn’t even imagine. But I am sick of letting Hydra ruin my life. I’m sick of letting hate and fear run my life. I’m alive and with Bucky. That’s all I need. If you two want to spend the rest of your lives living in fear and not letting yourselves get close to anyone, that’s on you. You have something most people like us never get – a second chance. I suggest you use it wisely.”

“We will…” Wanda knew her and her brother have a long way to go before the team trusts them, and even for them to trust themselves. She also knew if Steve could heal and comeback from what Hydra did to him, then her and Pietro could as well.

“What about you. Do we have to worry about you trying to kill us?” Again, Pietro couldn’t help himself from asking.

“Do I have to worry about you and your sister fucking everyone up in this tower,” Steve countered. “Listen, I’m not gonna kill you. I might not like you or completely trust you, but I’m not going to purposefully harm you. Clint has a soft spot for you two, and right now, that’s enough for me. Plus, Jarvis has protocols in place if any of us decide to hurt each other. Trust me, they are effective.”

“How would you know?”

“Just trust me. However, if you try to hurt me or fuck with my brain again, I will kill you. Protocols and team be damned. I will talk to Bucky and kindly ask him not hurt you two as well. You’re on this team now. You’re Avengers. Whether we like it or not, we’re going to have to coexist. I’d rather coexist in peace, than hate. And again, right now I don’t fully trust you. But the beauty of it is, I don’t have to, because I know that every last person outside that door has my back. And if you give them a chance, they’ll have yours too.”

Steve turned around and walked across the floor and out of the room, leaving the twins behind to think about what he said.

\--

Clint was doing his best to read their lips through the monitor, but the angles were all off and he couldn’t get a good read.

“What do you think they’re saying in there,” he asked.

“Whoop, he’s coming,” Tony announced.

The team backed away from the door and tried to act as normal as possible, and not like they were all taking bets on what was being said.

When Steve walked out of the room, he looked at everyone, and just shook his head.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him deeply on the lips. He wanted to make sure his husband was okay.

“’M ‘kay, Buck,” Steve whispered after their kiss.

Bucky tightened his hold on Steve, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Well, what happened? Give us all the deets, old man.” Tony wanted to know everything that happened. If Steve wouldn’t tell him, then he would ask Jarvis for the recording later.

“You didn’t kill them. I count that as a win,” Natasha said.

“And you’re not seething. That’s also good,” Sam added.

“It went well,” Steve told them, and left it at that. He wasn’t going to go into detail about what was said. He plans on talking to Bucky about it later, but even then, he doesn’t plan on giving many details.

Bucky and Steve excused themselves to go back up to their room.

“Well, how did it really go,” Bucky asked when the doors to elevator doors opened in front of them when they reached their floor.

“It actually did go really well,” he said walking through their living room to their bedroom. “I think they’re going to be okay. I told them I forgave them for getting involved with Hydra. I also told them it might take me some time to forgive them for what they did to me, to us. They seemed to accept that.”

“I still don’t like them. I don’t see why we can’t just kick them out and let them survive on their own.” No matter what, there will always be a part of Bucky that doesn’t like the twins for what they did. Forgive, but never forget.

“I’m pretty sure some, if not all, of the team thought that when you, Sam, and Clint brought me to the tower for the first time. I don’t think anyone but you wanted me here. And now look, we’re all family.”

Bucky was silent, letting Steve’s words process in his mind.

“And listen, I ain’t forgiving or trusting them right away, just like the team did with me when I first got here. But I think in time, I’ll warm up to them. Hell, I’m still warming up to Peter and he’s as nice as can be.”

“Clint thinks they should go to school with Peter.”

“What? Um, maybe homeschooling would be the best option here. I don’t think we should release them to the pits of Hell that is high school… Tony and Bruce can cover science and math, we can do history, Thor can do foreign language, Nat and Clint can teach physical education, and Sam can teach language arts, literature, and home-economics. It’ll be perfect.”

“I hate them for what they did to you, for what they did to us. I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive them, Steve.”

“I know, Bucky, I know… For the sake of the team, and more importantly, for the sake of your happiness and sanity, can you at least try to be nice to them. I think they’re really gonna try to turn their lives around and use their powers for good.”

“God, how are you so perfect?”

Bucky couldn’t understand how Steve was being so forgiving. He knew his husband was still pretty upset about what happened, which was why he couldn’t wrap his brain around Steve being so lenient.

“I’ve done some pretty awful things in my life, Buck. Things that no person should have ever forgiven me for. All of these terrible actions at the control of Hydra. If you, the team, the world, and even myself can forgive me, then I think we can and should do the same for them. They haven’t had it easy either, Buck. I’m not saying what they did was excusable or okay, but I think they know it was wrong and are trying to make amends. And I think we should let them. We’ve all been hurt enough by Hydra. We shouldn’t let what Hydra did control our lives anymore.”

Bucky’s eyes were starting to tear up from Steve’s speech.

“I am so proud of you, Stevie. What did the world ever do to deserve someone as great as you? And I will, uh… I’ll do my best to forgive the little punks. I ain’t promisin’ nothin’, but I’ll try.”

“That’s all you need to do. Plus, I’m pretty sure Clint is actually going to adopt them. They’re gonna be family.”

Bucky snuggled up closer to Steve.

“Notice how our family keeps adopting super powered kids? First Tony and Pepper practically adopt Peter. And now Clint with these two. Soon enough they’re gonna expect us to adopt a kid.”

Steve froze in absolute terror for a minute.

“Um, how’s about we try focusing on not killing the children already on the team first, before we go that route…”

He and Bucky have talked about kids before, but right now, their lives were crazy enough without a kid of their own.

“These are the people we chose to love, punk.” Bucky playfully shoved Steve down so he was laying on their bed.

“Jerk.” Steve pulled Bucky down with him so the brunet was snuggled up on top of him.

“This is our family, Buck.”

“God help us.”

“Yup.”

“Hey, Stevie.”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all should have seen a happy ending coming - I'm a sucker for them! I could never truly kill Steve off. I love him too much for that.
> 
> Стив = Steve  
> Паучок = Little Spider
> 
> I hope you all caught the Parks and Recreation reference in there.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this series. It was so much fun to write it. I love the idea of Winter Soldier Steve, and there wasn't a whole lot of fics that had that at the time I first started this series, so I'm glad I could contribute to it.
> 
> Literally what I envision in the future for them: Bucky and Steve eventually get along with Wanda and Pietro, and they even end up like the twins. They teach the twins things for missions and Avengers stuff. Peter Parker graduates high school and moves in to the tower with the rest of them. They all live happily ever after as one domestic Avengers family.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, these two fluff muffins. I love them.
> 
> I saw a tumblr post by: beautybrienne for the scene with bucky and a little kid admiring his arm and him melting. So I'm giving credit to beautybrienne for that inspiration.
> 
> If you want links to the recipes Bucky made they are below:  
> http://www.foodandwine.com/recipes/oven-roasted-lamb-chops-mint-chimichurri  
> http://www.foodandwine.com/recipes/cacio-e-pepe-souffle
> 
> Chapter 2 should be posted next Monday or Tuesday. I'll try to keep postings to those two days each week.


End file.
